


Гордость квинси: Методическое пособие

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не было бы счастья, да несчастье помогло.  А также: неуемное любопытство одного рыжего мальчика с мечом, непрошибаемая принципиальность гордого и последнего квинси, и другие звери</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гордость квинси: Методическое пособие

**Author's Note:**

> Фик переведен на ФБ-2012 на @diary  
> Беты: Квисти, К-Рысь, Emberstone

### Глава 1

Ичиго нашел ту тетрадь случайно.

Ишида решил пожить с ними — в квартире, которую Ичиго и Чад снимали на двоих — в последний месяц летних каникул, когда в общежитиях устроили ремонт. Чад предложил было ему занять одну из спален, но он настоял на своем и стал обживать диван. В гостиной — как и в других комнатах — было тесно, но Ишида умудрялся поддерживать чистоту и порядок, устроив все свои немногочисленные пожитки в сумке под кофейным столиком. Ладили они втроем очень мирно, несмотря на довольно-таки ограниченное пространство, и казалось, что так оно и будет продолжаться, пока Ишида не вернется обратно в общежитие.

А потом Ичиго нашел тетрадь.

Чад был на работе, Ишида — в библиотеке, а Ичиго прибирался в комнате, намереваясь потом пригласить барышню, живущую этажом ниже, на чашечку чаю. Он как раз протирал столик, когда заметил уголок тетради, выглядывающий из-под диванных подушек. На первый взгляд, это был обыкновенный конспект лекций — во всяком случае, Ичиго и сам пользовался точно такими же — и потому он ни на секунду не задумался, прежде чем открыть тетрадь, чтобы выяснить, кому же она принадлежит, и разумеется, немедленно узнал убористый, раздражающе безупречный почерк Ишиды. Он уже готов был закрыть ее и положить на место, когда в глаза ему бросилось его же собственное имя, жирно выведенное и несколько раз подчеркнутое.

Гораздо позже Ичиго признает, по крайней мере, перед самим собой, что прекрасно знал тогда и сразу понял — содержание тетради не предназначалось для посторонних глаз. Судя по первому предложению той записи, где встречалось его имя — Ичиго прочел ее, намеренно искоса глядя на лист, как если бы это делало его менее виновным в том, что он полез в личные дела Ишиды — найденное было чем-то вроде дневника. Но Ичиго уже не мог заставить себя положить тетрадь туда, откуда взял. Упоминание его имени разожгло в нем любопытство, а желание выяснить, что Ишида на самом деле о нем думает, стало слишком сильным соблазном, чтобы проигнорировать его.

Ичиго пообещал себе, что он только взглянет одним глазком и тут же вернет тетрадь на место, но к тому моменту, как он дочитал до конца страницы, его глаза удивленно распахнулись и кровь отлила от лица. Ичиго с трудом сглотнул, с размаху сел на край дивана и перечитал запись еще раз — более внимательно.

>   
>  **20 июня**
> 
> Рюукен все еще расстроен из-за моего решения остаться на лето в кампусе. Твердит, что из-за моего «братания с шинигами» разочаровался во мне. Отказывается обсуждать мой «выбор образа жизни» (подозреваю, он считает его временной блажью). Угрожал прекратить оплачивать мое образование, пока я не объяснил, что он волен выбирать между сыном-геем с медицинским образованием и сыном-геем, который не водится с шинигами. В результате он оплатил следующий год обучения. Небольшая, но важная победа.
> 
> В общежитиях будет ремонт почти что до конца каникул. Возможно, придется просить Чада и Куросаки приютить меня. Немного неловко.
> 
> Куросаки все еще снится по крайней мере раз в неделю. Почему Куросаки? Чувствую, как эти сны начинают влиять и на реальную жизнь. Ходил обедать с Чадом, Иноуэ и Куросаки, и так и не понял, о чем они говорили — потому что сидел слишком близко к Куросаки. Заметил, как Иноуэ поглядывала на меня, когда я пялился на него. Очень глупо вот так расслабляться и терять бдительность при посторонних. Нужно с ней поговорить, пока она не уехала домой. 

Ичиго трижды, не меньше, перечитал запись и откинулся на диванные подушки, так и оставив раскрытую тетрадь на коленях. Насчет разносторонности увлечений Ишиды он был в курсе еще со старшей школы, так что эта часть его не удивила. Хотя, честно говоря, ему никогда бы и в голову не пришло, что Ишида ни с того, ни с сего может увлечься им. Изредка, когда на Ичиго нападал такой стих и он пытался представить, какой типаж мог бы заинтересовать Ишиду, у него выходило, что это должен быть кто-то, на Ишиду же и похожий — молчаливый, немного женственный и педантичный. Ни под одно из этих определений Ичиго и близко не подходил.

Тетрадь на коленях напоминала о себе своим весом и Ичиго взглянул на нее с тяжким вздохом. Запись, которую он прочел, была самой первой, и, судя по виду, где-то половина листов была уже исписана. Ичиго закусил нижнюю губу и заспорил сам с собой: с одной стороны, он уже чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что вообще схватил тетрадь, но с другой стороны, всего одна запись вовсе не удовлетворила любопытство, грызшее его теперь с утроенной силой.

Металлический скрежет ключа во входной двери отвлек его от размышлений. Ичиго вскочил, панически заметался и умудрился сунуть тетрадь между диванных подушек за какое-то мгновение до того, как дверь в комнату открылась, и он лицом к лицу столкнулся с Ишидой, который явно был чем-то взволнован. Они удивленно уставились друг на друга, но тут в выражении лица Ишиды что-то поменялось, и Ичиго понял, что попался.

— Извини, — буркнул он. Ему никогда не было легко просить прощения, особенно у Ишиды, но теперешняя ситуация, несомненно, требовала извинений. Когда в ответ тот даже не шелохнулся, Ичиго вытащил тетрадь из нычки и протянул ее Ишиде.

— Клянусь, я не хотел совать нос в чужие дела, просто решил, что это по учебе, и заглянул, чтоб узнать, чья она.

Щеки Ишиды порозовели, дыхание стало отрывистым; в общем и целом Ичиго, кажется, никогда раньше не видел его в таком бешенстве.

— Да я и не читал толком, — настойчиво сказал Ичиго, а когда Ишида вместо ответа зыркнул на него, то поправился:

— Ну да, прочел одну запись, но там ничего такого…

Ишида выхватил тетрадь у него из рук и прижал к себе. На его лице отражалась такая гамма эмоций, которую Ичиго за ним раньше и не подозревал. Если б он просто злился, Ичиго знал бы, что делать — иногда казалось, что они злятся друг на друга, не переставая — но Ишида выглядел так, словно его доверие предали, и Ичиго от этого стало физически нехорошо.

— Ишида… — осторожно проговорил Куросаки.

Но тот уже отвернулся и кинулся прочь из квартиры, распахнув дверь с такой силой, что она ударилась о стену. Ичиго на мгновение замер от шока, но быстро пришел в себя и тоже рванул к двери.

— Черт… Ишида, мать твою, ты можешь две секунды послушать? — ругался Ичиго, пока гнался вслед за Ишидой по коридору, но тот не останавливался. Если бы это был кто угодно другой, то Ичиго продолжил бы погоню, но, как это обычно и бывало, если дело касалось Ишиды, не к месту взыгравшая гордость остановила его. Ичиго еще немного постоял босиком посреди коридора, глядя, как Ишида почти бегом спускается по лестнице, так ни и разу и не оглянувшись, и пошел обратно.

### Глава 2

Ишида не вернулся ни на следующий день, ни через день, а когда все же пришел — то только затем, чтобы собрать вещи и снова уйти. Ичиго тогда как раз не было дома, но судя по словам Чада, оно оказалось и к лучшему. По всей видимости, Ишида все еще злился, во всяком случае, с Чадом они не обменялись ни словом, кроме разве что скупого приветствия, а его ключ от квартиры обнаружился в любимой кофейной кружке Ичиго.

Сначала Ичиго чувствовал себя виноватым, но через три дня, когда все его сообщения с извинениями, наговоренные на голосовую почту, остались без ответа, он и сам начал злиться. У них с Ишидой никогда не получалось игнорировать друг друга; и хотя сейчас Ичиго, в общем-то, заслужил такое отношение, но не мог не досадовать, что у Ишиды так легко получается не обращать на него внимания. К несчастью, поскольку тот продолжал не брать трубку, а Ичиго понятия не имел, где он остановился, выместить раздражение было не на чем, и к концу каникул оно снова перешло в чувство вины.

В первый день учебы Ичиго явился на полтора часа раньше нужного, чтобы перехватить Ишиду до занятий, но того нигде не было. Наконец, за пять минут до начала пар, Ичиго сдался и рванул к своему корпусу через весь кампус. До самого обеда у него так и не выдалось возможности пойти поискать Ишиду, а после он выкроил себе несколько часов перерыва до начала вечерних занятий, в надежде, что этого времени хватит, чтобы сказать все, что ему хотелось. Обычно, насколько Ичиго было известно, Ишида торчал в кампусе весь промежуток между окончанием утренних занятий и началом вечерних, потому он отправился к корпусу медицинского факультета и прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть Ишиду выходящим из одной из лекционных аудиторий.

Судя по виду, день у того не задался — он сутулился, судорожно прижимал к себе учебники и при ходьбе смотрел в землю. Когда Ичиго собрался с духом и подошел поближе, Ишида медленно обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него. Свет отразился в его очках так, что глаз было не разглядеть, но судя по плотно сжавшимся губам, особого счастья от встречи он не испытывал. К удивлению Ичиго, Ишида не попытался сбежать в ту же секунду, как заметил его; он просто стоял и смотрел, как Ичиго нерешительно направляется к нему.

— Привет, — пробормотал Ичиго, подойдя достаточно близко. В каком-то смысле он бы даже предпочел, чтобы Ишида сейчас развернулся и ушел. Тогда хотя бы можно было бы догнать его и заставить слушать. А сейчас, когда тот стоял и выжидающе глядел на него, все выглядело так, будто Ишида делает ему одолжение.

Прошло несколько секунд, Ишида молчал. Ичиго спросил:

— Мы можем поговорить?

Выражение лица Ишиды явно означало «нет, не можем», но, как всегда, этого было недостаточно, чтобы отпугнуть Ичиго.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты до сих пор на меня дуешься, но я прошу просто пятнадцать минут твоего времени, — Ичиго сунул руки в карманы, пытаясь придать себе безобидный и покаянный вид. — Пожалуйста?

Ишида наконец-то отреагировал: тяжело вздохнул, развернулся и пошел прочь. В первый момент Ичиго решил, что с ним снова не желают общаться, но тут Ишида приостановился, и взглянул на него через плечо, словно приглашая следовать за собой. Ичиго оскалился и постарался сосредоточиться на мысли, что вообще-то он пришел просить прощения, следовательно, должен чувствовать себя виноватым, а не раздраженным, и поспешил следом. К несчастью, Ишида, когда хотел, мог ходить очень быстро, потому Ичиго безуспешно пытался делать вид, что ничего не происходит, когда полушагал-полубежал за ним всю дорогу до ближайшей кофейни.

Ишида решительно вошел внутрь, сел у стойки и заказал себе фруктового чаю. Ичиго изо всех сил постарался не закатить глаза, спросил себе эспрессо и положил на стойку купюру — сумма с лихвой покрывала стоимость обоих напитков. Они молча ждали у стойки, пока заказы не будут готовы, а потом Ишида направился к столику в углу, подальше от других посетителей.

— Мне жаль, — сказал Ичиго, как только они оба уселись. Он чувствовал себя так, словно просил прощения как минимум в сотый раз, но поскольку Ишида так его и не извинил, то был намерен пытаться и дальше. Когда тот снова промолчал вместо ответа, Ичиго вздохнул:

— Слушай, ты имеешь полное право беситься. Но, по крайней мере, выслушай меня.

Ишида молча уставился на него.

— Клянусь, я не знал, что я нашел, — продолжил Ичиго. — Черт, да я понятия не имел, что ты ведешь дневник.

— Это записки, а не дневник, — рявкнул Ишида.

Не то чтобы Ичиго уловил тонкое различие, но решил не вдаваться в детали, чтоб не усугублять и без того непростую ситуацию.

— Отлично, хорошо, записки. Все равно я не знал, что ты что-то там такое записываешь, а даже если б и знал, то и в мыслях бы не имел искать его. Клянусь, я просто хотел выяснить, чья это тетрадка, но когда увидел свое имя…

Ишида отвел взгляд, словно ни с того ни с сего решил смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на Куросаки. Сначала Ичиго не понял, что он такого сказал, но потом припомнил, в каком контексте упоминалось его имя, и покраснел.

— Эй, ну это ж нормально — в смысле, что тебе снятся друзья. Черт, да мне снилась Иноуэ, считай, все старшие классы, — Ичиго натужно, нервно рассмеялся. Не то чтобы он был таким уж невинным, но ситуация в целом его смущала, и потому он предпочел сосредоточиться на том, чтобы заставить Ишиду простить его, а не на попытках понять, что он на самом деле обо всем этом думает.

Ичиго вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и продолжил:

— То есть, тут нечего стыдиться. Это же просто сны, так? Это ж не то, что ты собираешься что-то такое делать на самом деле, и я не думаю, что это странно, или неприлично, или еще что — хотя, немного странно, конечно, но не настолько, чтоб я перестал с тобой разговаривать. Я не боюсь, что ты что-то там такое попытаешься сделать и… ну, знаешь, если б я попытался сделать то, что мне иногда снится, то был бы уже в тюрьме, или вообще на кладбище, или… Мне просто заткнуться, да?

К моменту, когда Ичиго договорил, Ишида смотрел на него таким взглядом, который у девочек обычно означал, что Ичиго сейчас получит по морде. Конечно, Ишида обычно до такого не опускался, но Ичиго на всякий случай отодвинулся от него чуть подальше.

— Знаешь, Куросаки, что меня в тебе больше всего бесит? — наконец заговорил он.

В голове Ичиго возникло с десяток вариантов ответа, но поскольку любой из них с гарантией разозлил бы Ишиду еще сильнее, Ичиго предпочел смолчать.

— Со дня нашего знакомства ты ведешь себя так, вроде все обо мне знаешь, — Ишида встал и забросил сумку на плечо. — Но на самом деле, хоть мы и знакомы уже почти пять лет, ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Ичиго. — Ты о чем, Ишида? Последние пару лет я вижу тебя чаще, чем свою семью.

Ишида смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Какой у меня любимый цвет?

— Любимый цвет? — переспросил Ичиго, помотав головой. — Да какое нафиг отношение это имеет к…

— Откуда у меня шрам на ноге? В какую начальную школу я ходил? Когда у меня день рождения?

— Одиннадцатого ноября, — пробормотал Ичиго, опустив глаза и разглядывая свою чашку кофе.

Последовавшую долгую тишину прервал звук расстегиваемой молнии. Ичиго взглянул на Ишиду — тот как раз что-то искал в своей сумке. Несколько секунд спустя он вытащил обыкновенную толстую тетрадь и бросил ее на стол перед Ичиго.

Тот помотал головой.

— Возьми их, Куросаки — сказал Ишида.

Ичиго сглотнул и уставился на тетрадь, не решаясь коснуться ее, потом снова поднял глаза.

— Если это типа тест, буду я снова кидаться читать или нет, то не мог бы ты забрать ее? Честно говоря, у меня не столько самоконтроля.

— Это не тест, — ответил Ишида. Для человека, который выглядел так, будто еле сдерживается от человекоубийства прямо посреди кафетерия, голос у него был удивительно спокойным. — Забирай и прочти их, Куросаки. А потом, глядя мне в глаза, скажешь, что знаешь меня.

Уязвленные интонации в голосе Ишиды застали Ичиго врасплох и он не придумал ничего лучшего, чем тупо кивнуть и положить ладонь на обложку тетради. Ишида еще раз внимательно посмотрел на него, молча развернулся, вышел из кафетерия и растворился в толпе. Ичиго смотрел ему вслед, нахмурясь, а когда тот окончательно исчез из вида, вздохнул и перевел взгляд на тетрадь, которую держал в руках. Он на мгновение задумался, очень ли разозлится Ишида, если написать на ней «Ишида Урю 101. Методическое пособие».

* * *

Остаток дня у Ичиго прошел как в тумане. Он всюду таскал за собой тетрадь, словно боялся потерять, а на занятиях провел больше времени, глядя на нее, чем слушая, что говорят преподаватели. К вечеру Ичиго извелся так, что позвонил на работу — в местную службу доставки пиццы — и сказался больным. В каком-то смысле он даже не очень соврал. Он действительно плохо себя чувствовал, разве что причиной этому было вовсе не пищевое отравление.

В надежде, что свежий воздух ему поможет, Ичиго решил прогуляться до дому пешком, вместо того чтобы, как обычно, подъехать на автобусе, и в итоге очутился в парке, по соседству с их с Чадом квартирой. Он бесцельно бродил по дорожкам, смотрел на закатно-розовое небо над верхушками деревьев и пытался понять, отчего это Ишиде так важно, чтобы он, Ичиго, прочел весь дневник целиком. Мимо проходили гуляющие парочки, кто-то бегал трусцой перед ужином. Обычно Ичиго не обращал внимания на окружающих, но сейчас ему хотелось остаться наедине со своими мыслями, так что он свернул с главной аллеи и отправился напрямик к центру парка, а когда добрался до большого газона, расположенного посредине, то уже решил, что сделает так, как просил Ишида. Он улегся на аккуратно подстриженную травку и открыл тетрадь на первой странице.

>   
>  **9 сентября**  
>  Сосед по комнате не так ужасен, как я предполагал, но у нас нет вообще ничего общего. По вечерам он занимается в основном тем, что пытается уговорить меня сыграть в литрбол с ним и его друзьями. Пришлось соврать, что у меня аллергия на алкоголь, чтобы он отвязался. Кажется, в колледже придется врать ничуть не меньше, чем в школе. Ненавижу ложь, но в моей ситуации это необходимое зло.
> 
> Рюукен недоволен моим решением переехать в общежитие. Даже предложил оплачивать мне съемную квартиру. Думает, что это позволит ему контролировать меня еще плотней. Собственно, поэтому я и отказался.
> 
> Видел утром Чада. До сих пор не встретил ни Куросаки, ни Иноуэ. Ренджи прислал сообщение, что на следующей неделе будет в окрестностях вместе с Хисаги-саном. 

Запись занимала чуть больше, чем полстраницы, но под ней больше ничего не было, следующая начиналась с новой страницы. Ичиго закатил глаза — очень в духе Ишиды зря переводить бумагу только ради того, чтобы все выглядело аккуратно и опрятно.

Ичиго перевернул страницу и принялся читать дальше, но звук, раздавшийся неподалеку, отвлек его. Стараясь выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало, Ичиго отложил тетрадь и потянулся, наклонил голову, словно разминая затекшую шею, и бросил взгляд за спину. При виде того, кто стоял позади, Ичиго замер.

— Ты — Куросаки Ичиго?

Брови Ичиго поползли вверх.

У него за спиной стоял монах — ростом чуть выше метра, в запыленных черных одеждах и огромной соломенной шляпе, забавно покачивающейся на маленькой голове. Пачка сигарет выглядывала у него из-за пояса, а когда он подошел поближе, то стало заметно, что пальцы его ног украшены тонкими серебряными кольцами. И даже если б сам монах выглядел обыкновенно, то все равно внимание привлекал бы призрак, следующий за ним.

— Куросаки Ичиго? — повторил монах.

— Да? — медленно ответил тот, переводя взгляд с призрака на монаха и обратно.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, мальчик, — сообщил монах, не потрудившись даже представиться. Он поднял голову так, что Ичиго смог разглядеть его глаза под полями шляпы, и указал пальцем себе за спину, на призрака.

— Можешь избавить меня от этого тупицы?

Призрак безэмоционально таращился на Ичиго. При жизни он был крупным мужчиной с налысо обритой головой и шеей, покрытой татуировками. На нем был только один ботинок, а костюм, в целом безупречно отутюженный и чистый, оказался забрызган кровью спереди. Когда он поднял руку, чтобы приветственно помахать, Ичиго заметил, что на ней не хватало мизинца, но, судя по шраму на суставе, палец был отрезан задолго до смерти. Но сильнее всего Ичиго обеспокоила цепь, выходящая из его груди — в ней оставалось всего три звена.

— Он ходит за мной уже три чертовы недели, — пожаловался монах, — и невозможно заставить его убраться. Я пытался спрашивать, какого черта ему надо, но у него нет языка, и будь я проклят, если понимаю, что все это, — он неопределенно взмахнул руками, — означает.

Призрак открыл рот и показал Ичиго, что осталось от его языка. Эта рана, как и в случае с пальцем, уже давно затянулась, но от этого на нее не стало приятней смотреть.

Сперва Ичиго чуть было не поддался порыву сказать монаху, что тот обознался — меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось заниматься очищением душ — но чувство долга быстро одержало верх. Он вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Кстати, а кто вам сказал, что я могу помочь?

— А? — монах, кажется, слегка растерялся. Потом порылся в карманах, вытащил маленькую белую карточку и протянул ее Ичиго. — Мне ее дал какой-то парень в супермаркете, приблизительно в десяти минутах ходьбы отсюда. Думаю, у него что-то вроде нюха на призраков, потому что он сказал, что если этот мужик досаждает мне, ты поможешь от него избавиться.

Имя Ичиго, черным по белому, было отпечатано на карточке, а ниже, жирным красным шрифтом — «Экзорцист». Ичиго смял визитку в ладони и спросил сквозь зубы:

— На том парне случайно не было полосатой панамки и деревянных сандалий?

— Были, были, — закивал монах и взглянул через плечо на призрака. — Слушай, ты собираешься что-то делать с вот этим? У меня, знаешь ли, куча дел.

У Ичиго еще раз промелькнула мысль отказаться, но монах, судя по всему, был не из тех, кто способен услышать слово «нет», потому он только снова вздохнул и ответил:

— Угу, сейчас все будет.

Призраку, казалось, было все равно, за кем ходить — он немедленно отдрейфовал в сторону Ичиго и уставился на него с такой печалью и мольбой, что Ичиго невольно стало его жаль.

— Что теперь? — спросил монах.

— А? — Ичиго мысленно встряхнулся и захлопал глазами, соображая, что на это ответить. — Да, собственно, ничего. Вам больше ничего не нужно делать, идите. Дальше уже моя забота.

— И все? — монах вытаращился из-под полей шляпы.

Ичиго пожал плечами и кивнул:

— Да.

— Ну, раздери меня ёкай, — монах сунул руки в карманы. — Но, должен сказать, то, что он наконец-то прекратит шататься за мной, стоит каждого заплаченного сена. Знаешь, мальчик, как непросто посрать, когда на тебя пялится призрак?

Вообще-то, Ичиго знал, причем лучше, чем кто-либо другой, но не стал сообщать об этом. Сейчас его больше занимали некоторые другие детали того, что сказал монах.

— Стоп, а что вы имеете в виду под «каждым сеном»? Вы что, платили ему? И сколько же?

— Он сказал, что твоя стандартная ставка — двадцать шесть тысяч йен.

— Двадцать шесть тысяч? — возопил Ичиго.

— Я так и знал! Этот ублюдок содрал с меня лишнее, да? — маленькие блестящие глаза монаха чуть не вылезли из орбит от возмущения. — Нельзя связываться с чертовыми посредниками! Я с ним еще разберусь!

Сначала Ичиго решил не отговаривать монаха, но потом подумал, что не хочет уступать ему это удовольствие. Он успокаивающим жестом поднял обе руки и сказал:

— Эй, разбираться с ним буду я, хорошо? Вот, держите, — он вытащил бумажник и покопавшись среди чеков, вытащил искомое, — здесь тринадцать тысяч. Это половина того, что вы заплатили, и я позабочусь о вашей проблеме, договорились?

Монах все еще выглядел недовольным, но деньги взял и тут же спрятал их в рукав. Потом почесал кончик носа и недоверчиво посмотрел на Ичиго, потом на призрака и снова на Ичиго.

— Если он еще раз появится, я верну вам всю сумму, — пообещал Ичиго, закатив глаза.

Видимо, именно этих слов от него и ожидали, потому что в ответ монах коротко поклонился и сказал:

— Спасибо, мальчик.

Ичиго взглядом проследил, как тот поспешил прочь, растворяясь в надвигающихся сумерках, и только он исчез из виду, как плечи Ичиго тяжело опустились. Смысла идти в лавку Урахары раньше завтрашнего утра не было — для посетителей она уже закрыта, а к визиту взбешенного Ичиго Урахара, скорее всего, уже морально готов и дверей не откроет. А кроме того, все, чего сейчас хотелось Ичиго — это пойти домой, забраться в кровать, накрыться с головой и так переждать, пока его жизнь не перестанет быть чертовым театром абсурда.

— Ты же знаешь, что я сейчас сделаю? — спросил Ичиго. — Видишь цепь у себя на груди? В ней становится все меньше и меньше звеньев, правда?

Призрак кивнул, но лицо его оставалось довольным.

— До утра это вполне подождет, — подумал вслух Ичиго, мотнул головой в сторону тропинки и продолжил:

— Идем, нам нужно отдохнуть, прежде чем надрать задницу Урахаре-сану.

### Глава 3

— Добро пожаловать, Куросаки-сан!

Ичиго скрестил руки на груди и насупился: настроения подыгрывать Урахаре у него не было. И без того почти не спал — каждый раз, погружаясь в дрему, снова вспоминал об Ишиде и сон как рукой снимало. Несколько раз Ичиго уже почти что решил рассказать об этом призраку, просто чтобы выговориться, но его остановило соображение, что не очень-то честно жаловаться тому, кто не может пожаловаться в ответ.

Урахара, видимо, почувствовал, что терпение Ичиго на пределе, потому что его улыбка слегка приугасла и он со щелчком закрыл веер.

— Почему бы вам не пройти в мой офис, а, Куросаки-сан?

Офисом оказалась маленькая комнатка, оборудованная низким столиком и четырьмя большими подушками. Урахара устроился на одной из них, оставив дверь полуоткрытой: видимо, чтобы продолжать присматривать за магазином, не отрываясь от беседы. Ичиго последовал его примеру, правда, не развалился расслабленно, как хозяин, а сел подчеркнуто ровно, упрямо выставил подбородок и вцепился пальцами в ткань джинсов. Призрак обретался в углу и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим.

— Вижу, вы привели с собой друга, — прокомментировал Урахара. Он все еще улыбался, но, по крайней мере, не так деланно-невинно.

— Перестаньте, — рявкнул Ичиго. Он выудил уже изрядно измятую визитку из кармана и швырнул ее на стол перед Урахарой. — Что это за херня? И не говорите, мол, «визитка», а то я…

— Это — то, что поможет тебе выплатить кредит на обучение всего за три года, — перебил его Урахара, разглаживая клочок картона. И прежде чем Ичиго успел возмутиться, упреждающе поднял палец. — Пожалуйста, дай мне объясниться, а потом уже выходи из себя.

Ичиго чувствовал, как у него раздуваются ноздри, но справился с собой и удержался от описания того, куда Урахара может пойти и чем там заняться, прежде чем все эти слова сорвались с языка.

Урахара выглядел довольным: его улыбка стала шире, веер снова раскрылся, а сам он продолжил:

— Вы — одаренный шинигами, Куросаки-сан.

— Исполняющий обязанности шинигами, — сквозь зубы уточнил Ичиго.

— Да-да, конечно, исполняющий обязанности, — отозвался Урахара, нетерпеливо взмахнув веером. — К сожалению, исполнение обязанностей шинигами не позволяет вам платить за колледж, насколько я могу судить по тому факту, что вы подрабатываете, разнося пиццу.

— Мне нравится моя работа, — взгляд Ичиго стал еще более хмурым.

Урахара снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Конечно-конечно. Но вы могли бы тратить свое время на что-то более существенное.

— Например, на экзорцизм? — сухо поинтересовался Ичиго.

— Точно! — просиял Урахара.

Ичиго покачал головой.

— И думать забудьте. Я не беру денег за то, что очищаю души. Это неправильно. И, кроме того, разве правила это не запрещают?

— А, вот в чем причина недопонимания, — Урахара ткнул веером в сторону Ичиго. — Я вовсе не говорю о том, что вы будете взимать плату. Считайте, что это комиссионные посреднику, которые причитаются мне, а вам буду платить я — за улаживание дел духовного мира. Итак, кроме постоянного заработка, вы получите возможность удовлетворять свое любопытство. Разве вам никогда не было интересно, почему некоторые души начинают по пятам ходить за людьми, никак не связанными с их смертью? Давайте сюда своего друга, хватит ему в углу сидеть. Маленьких монах, за которым он следовал, не был замешан в его гибели, и все же…

— Слушайте, мне плевать, почему он ходил за тем человеком, — соврал Ичиго.

Урахара спрятал понимающую улыбку за веером.

— Так почему вы до сих пор не отпустили его на перерождение?

Ичиго только раздраженно хмыкнул и уставился на стол.

— Вы же осознаете, что его скоро придется упокоить? — сказал Урахара негромко, но гораздо более серьезно.

— Да, — тихо ответил Ичиго. За ночь еще одно звено в цепи исчезло, и уже совсем близок был момент, когда цепь разрушится полностью. Но Ичиго все еще колебался. В отличие от множества других призраков, которых он встречал, этот не мог говорить и рассказать, что с ним произошло, или хотя бы кем он был до смерти. Дух, паривший в углу, был абсолютной загадкой для Ичиго, а ему всегда казалось важным хоть что-то узнать о тех, кого он отправлял в загробный мир.

— Куросаки-сан, если вы не хотите, я могу попросить кого-нибудь еще…

— Нет, — перебил Ичиго, мотнув головой, — нет, просто это как-то непривычно. Я даже не знаю его имени. Обычно, когда с ними имеешь дело — да вы знаете, как оно бывает — их же хлебом не корми, дай рассказать историю их жизни, да как они умерли, да всякое такое. Но этот… — Ичиго указал на призрака, — он даже не пытался поговорить со мной. Монах сказал, что сначала он вроде как хотел что-то сказать, или показать жестами, но понять его было невозможно, и, похоже, он просто перестал пытаться.

— Хм, даже так? — Урахара встал и подошел поближе к призраку. Ичиго показалось, что между ними происходит что-то наподобие молчаливой беседы, как бы дико это ни звучало — даже шинигами капитанского уровня не умели читать и передавать мысли. Наконец, Урахара повернулся с загадочной улыбкой на лице, подошел к двери и позвал:

— Джинта! Подойди сюда, пожалуйста!

Ичиго удивленно приподнял брови, но промолчал. Он уже усвоил, что не следует недооценивать Джинту и Уруру; они спасали его куда чаще, чем ему хотелось бы.

Урахара вернулся в комнату и снова сел, а через несколько секунд в дверях показался Джинта, зевая и почесывая след от подушки на лице. Хотя на часах было уже почти одиннадцать, он пребывал в том возрасте, когда любой подъем раньше полудня ощущается как пытка. Джинта заморгал при виде Ичиго, слегка кивнул призраку, потом посмотрел на Урахару и проворчал:

— Чего еще?

— Ты учил язык жестов в начальной школе, так ведь? — спросил Урахара тем небрежно-ласковым тоном, который заставлял большинство людей просто из кожи вон лезть, только чтобы произвести на него впечатление.

Джинта в ответ лишь нетерпеливо пожал плечами:

— И чего?

— Я думаю, ты можешь нам помочь, — ответил Урахара, никак не реагируя на недовольство Джинты. — У нашего гостя, кажется, некоторые затруднения в общении.

Джинта вздохнул и закатил глаза. Ичиго было решил, что это означает отказ, но тут он повернулся к призраку и выдал серию плавных, быстрых жестов. К удивлению Ичиго, призрак в ответ улыбнулся, хоть и неохотно, и ответил тем же. Так продолжалось еще несколько минут, а Ичиго, ошеломленный, наблюдал за ними.

— Да, чувак, херня случилась, — наконец сказал Джинта. Он неодобрительно взглянул на призрака, повернулся к Урахаре с Ичиго, и объяснил:

— Значит, он сказал, что его звать Амацу, и его убил отец его подружки. Похоже, что папашка был большой шишкой из якудза, а он, — Джинта указал на призрака, — работал на триады, когда они познакомились, так что получилось типа Ромео и Джульетта. И в конце концов его нашли и прикончили.

— Забудь, — Ичиго нахмурился и покачал головой. — Я не буду за тебя мстить. Если б речь шла о невинно пострадавшем, это одно, но связываться с якудза я не собираюсь.

Джинта кивнул и снова повернулся к призраку. Они поговорили еще немного и потом он сказал:

— Он говорит, что не ищет мести. Эми — его подружка — любит своего отца, и он не хочет ее расстраивать. Он просто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь нашел ее и передал от него прощальный привет. Потому и ходил за монахом. Похоже, эта Эми работает учительницей при каком-то из северных храмов, но он точно не знает, при каком.

Призрак помахал Джинте, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и еще через несколько секунд молчаливой беседы, Джинта сказал:

— Так, а если вдруг она тебе не поверит, то ты должен ей сказать, что когда он умирал, то думал о красных стрекозах.

Ичиго перевел взгляд с Джинты на Амацу, который смотрел на него грустно и умоляюще. Ичиго снова ощутил прилив сочувствия и, прежде чем успел как следует подумать, кивнул и пообещал:

— Хорошо, я могу. Я сделаю то, о чем ты просишь.

Амацу сложил ладони и поклонился, а когда выпрямился — на его лице была улыбка.

— Спасибо, Джинта, это все, — тихо сказал Урахара.

Джинта кивнул и вышел прочь из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Призрак подплыл ближе к Ичиго и опустился на колени, склонив голову в ожидании.

— Вы готовы к отбытию, Амацу-сан? — спросил Урахара.

Амацу кивнул.

* * *

Упокоения душ обычно давались Ичиго легко, но сейчас он был так вымотан, что к окончанию процедуры был готов растянуться прямо там же на полу и уснуть. Но у Урахары, судя по всему, были на него другие планы, так что Ичиго неохотно вернулся в физическое тело и последовал за торговцем в магазин.

— Итак, Куросаки-сан, я знаю, что у вас очень плотный график, так что хотел бы, чтоб вы работали с напарником, — сказал Урахара, направляясь в торговый зал. — Разумеется, я ничуть не сомневаюсь, что вы вполне способны справиться и в одиночку, но не хотелось бы, чтоб вы переутомлялись.

Ичиго открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но тут его внимание привлекло ощущение знакомой рейацу. Он, ухмыляясь, повернулся поприветствовать Ренджи и обнаружил, что тот был не один, а только что вместе с Ишидой вышел из комнаты, в которой обычно останавливался, когда ему приходилось надолго задерживаться в мире живых. Ни один из них, казалось, не заметил ни Ичиго, ни Урахару. Они были слишком поглощены друг другом, их плечи соприкасались, а тихий разговор то и дело прерывался смешком Ренджи. А потом, к удивлению и даже некоторому ужасу Ичиго, Ишида обхватил Ренджи за шею и позволил привлечь себя в объятие — слишком тесное и слишком долгое, чтобы Ичиго чувствовал себя уютно, глядя на них. Хватало и того, что он не знал, что Ренджи и Ишида дружат, а уж мысль, что их отношения были чем-то большим, казалась совершенно абсурдной. И все же, видимо, так оно и было, во всяком случае, обнимались на прощание они так, что это заставило Ичиго покраснеть и отвести глаза.

В то время, как он очень старательно не смотрел на то, чем они занимались, Урахара широко улыбнулся и приглашающе взмахнул веером.

— А, Абарай-кун, Ишида-кун, прошу вас, присоединяйтесь к нам.

Те оглянулись и тут же заметили Ичиго. Ишида неодобрительно нахмурился, улыбка Ренджи слегка поблекла. Они направились через магазин, Ишида — скрестив руки на груди, а Ренджи — смущенно запинаясь, что, вероятно, могло бы смотреться забавно и мило, если бы Ичиго не был так необъяснимо раздражен.

Ичиго неуверенно попытался улыбнуться, когда Ишида взглянул на него, но тот лишь оглядел его преувеличенно внимательно, повернулся к Урахаре и сказал:

— Ренджи сообщил мне о ваших намерениях, и я искренне благодарен за предоставленную возможность, но предпочел бы не работать с Куросаки.

— Да что за херня! — взорвался Ичиго. Ишида был последним человеком, которого Урахара мог бы — по его мнению — предложить в качестве напарника, но это было не так уж важно по сравнению с тем, что тот отказался работать с ним. И этот отказ задел Ичиго сильней, чем ему самому хотелось бы признавать. К чувству уязвленной гордости добавилось неожиданное раздражение от того, что происходило — что бы это ни было — между Ишидой и Ренджи, и терпение Ичиго лопнуло.

— Ну тихо, тихо, — пожурил его Урахара, дотрагиваясь веером до плеча, словно этого было достаточно, чтобы удержать Ичиго от применения силы. — Не нужно так переживать, Куросаки-сан. Я уверен, что Ишида-кун не хотел вас оскорбить.

Ичиго открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но сообразил, что если он затеет сейчас выяснение отношений и попытается в чем-то обвинить Ишиду, то закончится все тем, что ему придется рассказать о дневнике, и в результате он будет выглядеть еще большим мудаком, чем сейчас. Потому он смолчал и хмуро уставился на Ишиду.

— Я понимаю, что вы двое не всегда были близкими друзьями, — Урахара выглядел непривычно серьезным, — но поймите, пожалуйста — я прошу вас работать вместе не потому, что хочу, чтобы вы помирились. Ваша дружба, ваши ссоры и недопонимания — это ваше личное дело. Я прошу вас работать вместе потому, что для работы, которую я вам предлагаю, потребуются две пары рук. Ну и потом, вам обоим нужны деньги.

Ичиго знал, что спорить бессмысленно, и Ишида, кажется, тоже чувствовал что-то похожее — во всяком случае, он тоже смолчал, только негромко фыркнул и отвел взгляд.

— Отлично! Я рад, что вы оба согласны! — воскликнул Урахара и прикрыл веером улыбку. — Итак, почему бы вам не обсудить проблемы нашего недавно упокоенного друга за обедом?

— Угу, то еще веселье, — пробормотал Ичиго себе под нос. Ишиде, казалось, тоже не особенно понравилась идея, во всяком случае, он нахмурился еще сильнее, но к счастью, в основном его гнев был направлен на Урахару. Впрочем, тому, как всегда, не было дела до таких деталей; он помахал на них веером, словно намекая, чтоб они выметались, и ушел куда-то вглубь магазина.

— Э, ну… — протянул Ренджи, почесав в затылке, — ребята, вам точно нужна компания?

Ичиго, не отдавая себе отчета, злобно зыркнул на него и сам же смутился, когда увидел, как непонимающе нахмурился Абарай.

— Извини, — буркнул Ичиго, смущаясь собственного ребячества. Он до сих пор не мог понять, чем же его так беспокоит мысль, что Ренджи и Ишида вместе, хотя на секунду и допустил, что это может быть проявление какой-то странной ревности. Впрочем, Ичиго был не вполне уверен, что Ишида в принципе способен на открытые проявления человеческих чувств, и все же Ренджи — по-видимому, единственное существо во вселенной, еще более эмоционально тупое, чем сам Ичиго, — как-то смог с ним сблизиться.

Ренджи все еще выглядел оскорбленным, но улыбнулся Ичиго, пожал плечами и ответил:

— Да ладно тебе, чувак. Все равно я не хочу шататься с двумя сопляками. Эй, Ишида, я тебе потом позвоню, ага?

Ишида кивнул и даже не слишком удивился, когда Ренджи наклонился и поцеловал его в щечку.

Ичиго же нервно сжал кулаки и так и не понял, отчего же ему внезапно сильно захотелось двинуть Ренджи по морде. Когда тот, наконец, ушел, Ичиго заставил себя расслабиться и сунул руки в карманы.

— Так вот… кажется, мне надо ввести тебя в курс дела?

— Было бы неплохо, — кивнул Ишида, развернулся и направился к выходу из лавки, видимо, не сомневаясь, что Ичиго последует за ним.

«Было бы неплохо», — передразнил Ичиго себе под нос, вздохнул и поспешил следом.

* * *

— Ты вообще собираешься меня прощать? — спросил Ичиго два часа спустя. Они с Ишидой сидели на полу в гостиной их с Чадом квартиры, ноутбуки стояли на кофейном столике. Никто из них не сказал ни слова с того момента, как они договорились о том, как разделять поиск, и Ишида даже не смотрел в сторону Ичиго. Последнее Ичиго знал наверняка — как раз он гораздо больше времени потратил на разглядывание Ишиды, чем на работу.

Ишида вздохнул и взглянул на Ичиго поверх очков. Он сейчас выглядел старше, словно взрослый, который собирается отчитать ребенка за то, что тот занимается ерундой вместо того, чтобы делать уроки. Но его лицо смягчилось, он снова уставился на экран и пробормотал:

— Я тебе сказал, что сделать, чтобы заслужить прощение. А уж делать или нет — это твоя забота.

— Как ты можешь быть таким? — спросил Ичиго, стараясь, чтоб в его голос не просочилось разочарование. — Для тебя дружба вообще ничего не значит?

— Куросаки, если бы наша дружба для меня не имела значения, я бы просто отобрал свои записки и никогда бы не заговорил с тобой снова, а не отдал обратно, попросив к тому же прочесть все самое личное, что я когда-либо писал, — парировал Ишида. Он густо покраснел, и пальцы на клавиатуре чуть подрагивали.

Ичиго сглотнул и отвернулся. После нескольких секунд молчания он проворчал:

— Да просто странно как-то. Я знаю, что ты мне велел прочесть дневник, но это все равно, как вроде я за тобой подсматриваю.

— Не помню, чтобы тебя волновала этическая сторона, когда ты считал, что я ничего не узнаю.

— Так нечестно, — Ичиго хмуро взглянул на Ишиду. — Я же сказал — я не знал, что это, и я вообще-то сожалею.

Ишида открыл было рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но потом закрыл его и сжал губы в узкую линию. Обыкновенно Ичиго терпеть не мог, когда он так делал, потому что он становился похож на неодобрительно глядящего старика или, еще хуже, чью-нибудь мамочку. Но в этот раз Ичиго только еще больше устыдился.

— Ты уже что-нибудь прочел? — наконец спросил Ишида. От стекол его очков отражался свет настольной лампы, и было совершенно невозможно понять, о чем он думает.

— Первую запись, — признался Ичиго, рассеянно дергая обтрепанный край своих джинсов. — И собирался продолжать, но тут началась эта беготня с призраками, и у меня не было времени.

Ишида закрыл ноутбук — тот тихо щелкнул — и велел:

— Читай сейчас.

— Сейчас? — Ичиго нахмурился. — Мы тут вроде как делом заняты.

— Уже почти полночь, — по тону Ишиды было совершенно ясно, что он не в настроении пререкаться. — Поиски подождут до завтра.

— Хорошо, — ответил Ичиго немного неуверенно. К этому времени он уже убедился, что эта история с дневником не была чем-то вроде теста и Ишида действительно хотел именно того, о чем просил, но читать при нем было как-то неуютно. Но последнее, чего сейчас хотелось Ичиго — устраивать очередную ссору, высказывая это все вслух, тем более сейчас, когда Ишида снова начал разговаривать с ним в почти нормальном, а для него — так и вовсе дружелюбном, — тоне. Так что он без возражений подтянул поближе сумку и, покопавшись, извлек из нее тетрадь, покрутил в руках, раскрыл и перелистал до второй записи. Ишида внимательно наблюдал за ним, но Ичиго изо всех сил игнорировал его, внимательно рассматривая страницы.

— Вслух.

Ичиго в ответ вытаращился на него, решив, что тот шутит. Но Ишида выглядел абсолютно серьезно.

Чувствуя необъяснимую нервозность, Ичиго нахмурился и спросил, немного резче, чем собирался:

— Зачем? Ты и так знаешь, что там написано.

— Знаю, — Ишида откинулся назад, опираясь на диван, и скрестил руки на груди. — Все равно читай вслух.

— Знаешь что, Ишида… — начал Ичиго.

Тот покачал головой, не говоря ничего. Впрочем, этого и не требовалось. Ичиго уже понял, что это был один из тех редчайших случаев, когда нужно было или соглашаться с требованиями, или рисковать потерять дружбу. И даже если дружба и правда ничего не значила для Ишиды — как ему, к вящей тревоге, казалось — то сохранить ее было важно хотя бы для их дальнейшего сотрудничества.

Ичиго тяжело вздохнул, закатил глаза и выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем прочесть вслух:

— Первый день занятий был не слишком впечатляющим. Математику преподает недавний выпускник, слишком самоуверен для человека, допустившего две ошибки в доказательствах на самой первой лекции. Преподаватель химии вроде ничего, но легкомысленный.

Он искоса глянул на Ишиду, но тот жестом велел ему продолжать.

— Встретился с Иноуэ за обедом, потом был трехчасовой перерыв перед последней парой… Дальше пропущена строка и с новой. Прилег подремать — увидел кошмар про Куросаки. Гнался за ним по лесу, старался не дать себя убить. Сейчас, когда проснулся, все кажется не таким ужасным, но тогда я и правда испугался. Иноуэ, кажется, говорила за обедом, что тоже видела кошмар с участием Куросаки, нужно будет переспросить…

Ичиго умолк и какое-то мгновение сидел, тупо глядя на страницу. Он чувствовал, как щеки и уши пылают румянцем. Не глядя Ишиде в глаза, он пробормотал:

— Ты… так ты… так когда ты писал, что я тебе снюсь, ты это имел в виду?

Ишида промолчал.

— Твою мать, — буркнул Ичиго, закрыв тетрадь, отложив ее в сторону и закрывая руками покрасневшее лицо. — Твою мать, какой же я придурок. И чего это я решил, что ты… О боже, ты, должно быть, решил, что я — самый самовлюбленный мудак на планете. Ишида, прости.

— Я никогда и не отрицал, что ты самовлюбленный болван, Куросаки, — ответил Ишида, придвигая к себе сумку и принимаясь паковать ноутбук и записи с пометками. В обычных обстоятельствах Ичиго бы оскорбился, но, учитывая нынешнюю ситуацию, было бы очень нелегко аргументировано доказать, что мнение Ишиды о нем не соответствует действительности. Ичиго вздохнул, поднял дневник и протянул его Ишиде.

— Ладно, понял, учту. Теперь ты это заберешь?

Тот поднялся на ноги и покачал головой.

— Нет, пока не дочитаешь.

— Я же сказал — я все понял. Чего еще ты хочешь? — Ичиго уставился на него с самым обиженным лицом, какое только мог изобразить.

Ишида мельком посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на раскрытое окно и проворчал:

— Ничего ты пока что не понял. И будешь продолжать, пока не поймешь.

— Иди ты на хер, Ишида, — буркнул Ичиго, но запальчивости в его голосе явно не хватало. Он так и сидел на полу и смотрел, как Ишида уходит, не сказав больше ни слова. Шаги эхом звучали на лестничной клетке, пока тот не спустился на первый этаж, потом хлопнула дверь и все затихло. Ичиго остался один. Он вздохнул и пробормотал себе под нос:

— Наверное, я тебя никогда не пойму.

### Глава 4

На следующее утро Ичиго разбудила смска от Ишиды: «Встретимся в кафетерии в 2 чтобы продолжить расследование», — кратко и исключительно по делу, как и все, исходящее от него, но Ичиго был рад получить хотя бы какую-то весточку, и поэтому впервые за неделю с утра у него было хорошее настроение. Он встал с постели и погрузился в утреннюю суматоху.

Последняя утренняя пара заканчивалась около часу дня, следовательно, Ичиго нужно было занять чем-то еще час до встречи с Ишидой. Смысла покидать кампус не было, так что он решил пойти прямо в кафетерий и пообедать. Сейчас там было почти пусто, но Ичиго все равно выбрал столик в самом дальнем углу. Несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы выпить кофе и расковырять сэндвич с индейкой, пальцами отщипывая кусочки мяса, и тщательно вытереть руки салфеткой. Потом Ичиго вытащил из сумки дневник Ишиды и раскрыл на третьей странице.

>   
>  **14 сентября**  
> 
> 
> Снова снился кошмар с участием Куросаки. На этот раз мы забрели в болото и он пытался утонуть в зыбучих песках. Я старался его спасти, но ветка, за которую он держался, переломилась, когда я попытался вытащить его.
> 
> Вечером позвонил Исао и сообщил, что он в городе. Сказал, что не хочу встречаться с ним ни за чашечкой кофе, ни за обедом, ни за ужином. Он продолжал настаивать. Сказал ему, что подумаю. Но не уверен, что в моей жизни сейчас есть место для романтики. Слишком много всего остального требует моего внимания. Одноразовые связи — это, конечно, выход, но Исао для них не слишком хороший кандидат (чрезмерно навязчив). 

Ичиго дочитывал запись, приподняв бровь. Не то чтобы концепция одноразовых связей была ему внове, собственно, некоторый практический опыт имелся и у него самого, но в приложении к Ишиде представить ее почему-то не очень получалось.

Следующая страница была посвящена разговору с Рюукеном, который, если верить написанному, искренне считал, что сексуальные предпочтения его сына — это просто еще одна форма глупого подросткового протеста. Ичиго читал это и хмурился, потом взялся за следующую запись, и еще следующую. Кофе на столе совсем остыл, сэндвич оставался почти нетронутым.

Большинство заметок состояли из кратких, четких фраз, словно Ишида не считал нужным фиксировать что-то, кроме голых фактов. Иногда записи были датированы подряд, а иногда между ними был промежуток в месяц и больше. Тем не менее, Ичиго читал с большим интересом. Ишида не вдавался в детали своих романтических похождений, но довольно часто упоминал своего бывшего бойфренда по имени Исао. Они познакомились, когда Ишиде было семнадцать; Исао тогда учился на первых курсах, и они держали свои отношения в секрете из-за возраста Ишиды. Насколько понял Ичиго, они разошлись как раз перед тем, как Ишида поступил в университет, и, судя по тому, как часто он недобрым словом поминал навязчивость Исао, тот не слишком хорошо перенес их разрыв.

Также в дневнике было несколько упоминаний о девушках, на свидания с которыми Ишида ходил, когда учился на первом курсе, но они так и остались неназванными и, судя по тону высказываний, он не слишком-то ими заинтересовался.

Другой часто всплывающей темой было вялотекущее противостояние с Рюукеном. Их отношения, казалось, непредсказуемым образом изменялись от относительно мирных («отец прислал мне старую копию “Анатомии человека” Грэя на прошлой неделе») до открыто враждебных. Ичиго читал эти записи, нахмурившись, и сделал себе мысленную пометку позвонить папке, как только освободится.

Впрочем, не все заметки были так убийственно серьезны. Над некоторыми Ичиго даже рассмеялся (про «ушиб всей бабушки» ему особенно понравилось). А еще Ишида писал короткие скетчи с участием преподавателей, некоторые из которых могли бы посрамить профессиональные комедийные труппы. Ичиго как раз читал один из них, широко улыбаясь, когда звук, как если бы кто-то рядом прочищал горло, напугал его так, что он чуть не уронил тетрадь. Рядом со столиком стоял Ишида и задумчиво его изучал. Ичиго почувствовал, как у него покраснели уши.

— И давно ты здесь? — спросил Ичиго, закрывая тетрадь и пряча ее назад в сумку.

— Не очень, — признал тот, занимая место напротив. — Вижу, ты наслаждаешься чтением.

Ичиго запаниковал.

— Я не над тобой смеялся, ты не думай. Там просто, ну, смешное было написано. Про преподов-суперзлодеев.

— Я и не думал, что ты смеешься надо мной, — Ишида подтолкнул к Ичиго лист бумаги и открыл ноутбук. — Нам нужно поработать. Не хочешь обзвонить некоторые из этих храмов?

Ичиго коротко глянул на него, удостоверившись, что тот и правда не злится, взял список и принялся звонить по указанным там номерам.

В двух первых вообще не работали женщины, в третьем — только одна престарелая монашка. В списке оставалось еще чуть больше десятка телефонов, так что Ичиго продолжил обзвон. К сожалению, в шестом по счету храме трубку взял, судя по дребезжащему голосу, старик, который так обрадовался возможности поговорить, что у Ичиго не хватило совести прервать его бесконечные словоизлияния. Пять минут разговора, который со стороны Ичиго состоял по большей части из «а-а» и «м-м», — и Ишида, оторвавшись от ноутбука, взглянул на него, вопросительно выгнув бровь.

«Старикашка», — проартикулировал Ичиго, указывая на телефон, потом закатил глаза и изобразил засыпание. К его удивлению, Ишида улыбнулся в ответ, слегка смущенно, и Ичиго не удержался, тоже ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. Кажется, с последнего раза, когда они улыбались друг другу, прошла целая вечность.

Когда на том конце провода положили трубку, Ичиго аж застонал от облегчения и прогнулся, упираясь кулаками в поясницу, чтобы размять позвоночник.

— Ну, теперь, когда я знаю, сколько весили при рождении все его внуки...

Ишида не ответил. Он хмуро смотрел на экран ноутбука и Ичиго перегнулся через стол — посмотреть, что так привлекло внимание друга. Не отрываясь от монитора, Ишида уперся пальцем в кончик его носа и оттолкнул обратно. Ичиго плюхнулся на стул.

— Очень невежливо заглядывать в чужие мониторы, Куросаки, — наставительно сказал Ишида, и добавил, сменив тон:

— Кажется, я нашел Эми. Храм на севере Киото. Там работают только женщины, и у них есть что-то вроде школы выходного дня для местных ребятишек. Одну из учительниц зовут Теруши Эмико. Здесь не сказано, сколько ей лет, но из профиля на веб-сайте видно, что при храме она работает всего год. Возможно, отец отослал ее подальше от дома после смерти Амацу. Храм, насколько я понял, довольно уединенный, так что он мог не волноваться, что на честь его дочери снова покусятся.

Прежде чем Ичиго успел что-то ответить, кто-то другой произнес:

— Если и покусятся, то уж точно не мужики.

Ичиго поднял голову и обнаружил Ренджи, парящего над их с Ишидой столиком. Раньше, еще совсем недавно, Ичиго был бы счастлив увидеться с Ренджи. Сейчас же он только вцепился в ткань собственных штанов, чтобы удержаться и не сказать чего-нибудь такого, после чего от их дружбы камня на камне не останется.

— Эй, Ишида, прости, что помешал. Я знаю, что вы заняты, но, это, можно мне с тобой перекинуться парой слов наедине? — спросил Ренджи и как-то подозрительно смущенно улыбнулся Ичиго. — Прости, друг, но это типа частная беседа. Не обижайся, лады?

— Без проблем, — процедил Ичиго сквозь зубы.

Ишида, даже не взглянув на него, отодвинул стул, встал и последовал за Ренджи на улицу. Ичиго наблюдал за ними через окно. Что именно говорит Ренджи, разобрать было невозможно, но, казалось, он о чем-то просит. Чем дольше он говорил, тем напряженней становилась поза Ишиды, но в конце он снова расслабился и кивнул. Ренджи просиял. Ичиго нахмурился.

Когда они оба вернулись в кафе, Ренджи все еще ухмылялся, как дебил, и, судя по всему, совершенно не обратил внимания на просто-таки убийственный взгляд Ичиго.

— Эй, прости. Я просто хотел сказать Ишиде, что мы с Шухеем сегодня вечером устраиваем вечеринку-сюрприз для Мацумото у Иноуэ на квартире. Я понимаю, что типа поздно предупредил, но мы должны были убедиться, что капитан Хицугая не отзовет ее назад в Общество Душ до следующей недели. В общем, ребята, вы просто обязаны туда прийти.

— У нас до хрена работы, — буркнул Ичиго. В нормальных обстоятельствах он, конечно, предпочел бы вечеринку перспективе всю ночь сидеть и искать непонятно какие сведения, но именно сейчас у него были серьезные сомнения в собственной способности стерпеть довольную рожу Ренджи больше пяти минут кряду и не сломать ему при этом нос.

— Думаю, несколько часов отдыха нам не повредят, Куросаки, — сказал Ишида. Выражение его лица по-прежнему оставалось нечитаемым, но пальцы нервно теребили ручку кофейной чашки.

Ичиго стиснул зубы. С одной стороны, последнее, чего ему сейчас хотелось — это весь вечер наблюдать, как Ишида и Ренджи будут флиртовать друг с другом. Но с другой — им с Ишидой только-только удалось достичь какого-то подобия неустойчивого перемирия, и Ичиго опасался, что все его усилия по восстановлению дружбы могут сейчас пойти прахом. В конце концов он выдавил из себя не очень-то приязненное:

— Ладно, пойдем.

— Отлично! — Ренджи ухмыльнулся и хлопнул Ичиго по плечу. — Тогда до встречи у Иноуэ около восьми, заметано?

Ичиго и Ишида синхронно промолчали. Ренджи еще немного попереминался с ноги на ногу, потом изобразил что-то вроде салюта и отошел от стола. Ичиго проводил его взглядом, чувствуя странную смесь раздражения и облегчения, а потом уставился на Ишиду, который все так же упрямо глядел в другую сторону. Ичиго вздохнул, попытался взять себя в руки и спросил:

— Так что, встретимся у меня или?..

— Я сказал, что пойду на вечеринку, Куросаки, но не что пойду туда с тобой, — отрезал Ишида, отодвинулся от стола и принялся заталкивать свои бумаги в сумку.

Эта резкость — далеко не первая, сказанная Ишидой, — почему-то так сильно зацепила Ичиго, что он еще несколько минут не знал, что ответить, и был занят в основном тем, что пытался отдышаться и дождаться, пока сердце не перестанет колотиться, казалось, прямо в глотке. Когда первый шок прошел, Ичиго откинулся в кресле и вздохнул:

— Ладно, Ишида. Как хочешь. Даже не знаю, что именно я опять сейчас натворил, но пожалуйста, прости меня за это.

Ишида замер, с открытой сумкой в одной руке и ноутбуком в другой, и наконец-то посмотрел на Ичиго. Его лицо снова смягчилось, и он тихонько фыркнул:

— Прости. Ничего ты не сделал. Просто мне уже пора на занятия, и тебе, кстати, тоже. Так что увидимся вечером.

Поскольку в последние несколько дней разговоры приносили Ичиго только дополнительную головную боль, он молча кивнул в ответ и проводил взглядом Ишиду, который быстро направился прочь из кафе, прижав ноутбук к груди и глядя в землю. Ичиго смутно хотелось рвануть за ним, но он не был уверен, что именно станет делать, когда догонит, так что он остался сидеть на месте и гадать, почему это вид уходящего Ишиды стал вдруг так его беспокоить.

* * *

Квартира Иноуэ была так набита народом, что вечеринка потихоньку распространилась и в коридор. Ичиго, помогая себе локтями, протолкался внутрь, пробрался через гостиную в направлении кухни, разглядывая толпу в поисках знакомых лиц. Он наконец-то углядел Иноуэ — та стояла у кухонной раковины и весело болтала с каким-то парнем, в котором Ичиго с трудом опознал их общего соученика по старшей школе. Поскольку Иноуэ не проявляла к беседе особого интереса — скорее обычную вежливую заинтересованность — Ичиго пробился к ней поближе.

— Куросаки-кун, ты все-таки пришел! — Иноуэ поприветствовала его широкой улыбкой и удушающим объятием. Когда-то раньше ощущение ее грудей, прижимающихся к нему, заставляло Ичиго краснеть и удирать, но сейчас произвело удивительно успокаивающий эффект, так что он прижал подругу к себе покрепче, прежде чем отпустить. Она лучезарно улыбнулась ему и приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать в щеку.

— Я рада, что ты здесь.

— Слушай, ты так себя ведешь, вроде мы не три дня назад виделись, — проворчал Ичиго.

Иноуэ рассмеялась и легонько толкнула его.

Парень, который до того висел у нее на ушах, нашел себе новую жертву, так что Ичиго занял его место, опершись спиной и локтями на кухонную столешницу. В кухне музыка не гремела, как в гостиной, так что ему пришлось понизить голос, прежде чем спросить:

— Эй, а Ишида еще не появлялся?

— Что-что? — Иноуэ наклонилась поближе к нему, приложив ладошку к уху. Ичиго открыл было рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, теперь уже громче, но заметил краем глаза сполох знакомого красного цвета. И, разумеется, обернувшись, увидел Ренджи, стоявшего в дверях кухни и хмуро глядевшего на них с Иноуэ. Прежде чем Ичиго успел поинтересоваться, в чем проблемы, Ренджи поймал его взгляд, а потом отвернулся и снова исчез в толпе.

— Да что за херня тут происходит? — спросил Ичиго.

Иноуэ покачала головой в очевидном замешательстве.

— Жди здесь, я сейчас приду, — пообещал Ичиго, коротко сжал руку Иноуэ и отправился вслед за Ренджи прочь из кухни. К счастью, тот был достаточно высоким, чтобы выделяться среди прочих гостей, и Ичиго проталкивался через набитую гостями комнату в его направлении, а когда добрался, то обнаружил, что тот уже треплется с какой-то блондинкой, которую Ичиго раньше явно не видел. Ичиго почувствовал всплеск обиды за Ишиду и хлопнул Ренджи по плечу немного сильнее, чем следовало. Тот резко обернулся с явным намерением дать сдачи нахалу, но когда увидел Ичиго, тут же сник; его глаза подозрительно забегали.

— Нам нужно поговорить! — громко сказал Ичиго, перекрикивая музыку.

Ренджи кивнул, ткнул пальцем в сторону двери и направился туда через толпу. Они вывалились в коридор почти одновременно и направились к пожарному выходу. Когда они остались наедине на лестничной клетке и закрытая дверь приглушила шум вечеринки, Ичиго скрестил руки на груди и внимательно посмотрел на Ренджи.

— И когда ты собирался сказать мне?

Ренджи сдвинул брови:

— Сказать что?

— Что за хрень происходит между тобой и Ишидой? — требовательно спросил Ичиго. — Не вешай мне лапшу, что ничего. Я не слепой и не идиот.

— Ты что несешь, Куросаки? — Ренджи на какой-то момент выглядел искренне растерянным, но потом его лицо просветлело и он облегченно рассмеялся. — Нет, ты что, серьезно думаешь, что у меня типа какие-то шашни с Ишидой? И потому ведешь себя, как дебил?

Ичиго почувствовал легкие сомнения в том, что сделал правильные выводы из того, что видел, но не стал отступать:

— Да что я, не замечал, как вы друг с другом обжимаетесь? Тогда у Урахары? Я видел, как вы вдвоем вышли из комнаты.

— Ичиго, ты все не так понял, — Ренджи хмыкнул и покачал головой. — Я вообще-то не по мальчикам. То есть, ради кое-кого я бы, может, и передумал, но точно не ради Ишиды. Мы просто дружим.

— Да ладно? И когда вы успели подружиться? Насколько я помню, Ишида всегда считал тебя придурком, — возразил Ичиго. Удар пришелся ниже пояса, и он это прекрасно понимал, но был слишком смущен из-за своих неверных выводов и злился — из-за того, что продолжал вести себя, как ревнивый идиот.

К счастью, Ренджи и не подумал оскорбляться. Он только пожал плечами и ответил:

— Слушай, он пришел ко мне с проблемой и я просто пытаюсь помочь ее решить, ясно?

— Что за проблема?

Ренджи переступил с ноги на ногу и отвел взгляд:

— Я не уверен, что Ишида будет счастлив узнать, что я тебе все растрепал. А ты ж в курсе, как он себя ведет с теми, на кого злится.

Ичиго вздохнул и привалился к стене.

— Черт, так он тебе рассказал про дневник, да? И ты теперь думаешь, что я тут самый главный мудак.

— Дневник? А, записки, что ли? Ну, сказал, да. Но я не думаю, что ты мудак. И он так не думает, мне кажется. По-моему, он просто смущен.

— Да? Тогда зачем он со мной играет в эти игры? — пробормотал Ичиго.

Ренджи нервно хмыкнул и почесал в затылке:

— Слушай, мне пора вернуться на вечеринку.

— Да, конечно, — Ичиго закатил было глаза, но вспомнил, что еще он хотел спросить у Ренджи. — Кстати. А что за цирк ты изображал, когда увидел меня с Иноуэ на кухне?

Ренджи вздохнул, сцепил пальцы на затылке и уставился в потолок. Молчание продлилось почти минуту, потом он заговорил:

— Думаю... думаю, я просто волнуюсь, потому что иногда ты делаешь что-то только потому, что тебе кажется, будто от тебя ждут именно этого. А когда так поступаешь, то очень просто натворить дел.

— Ренджи, ты сейчас сам-то понял, что сказал? — не повышая голоса, спросил Ичиго.

— Извини, — Ренджи рассмеялся, но прозвучало это невесело. — Смотри, мы все знаем, что Иноуэ влюблена в тебя еще с незапамятных времен. А тебя наверняка уже не раз спрашивали, отчего это у тебя нет постоянной девушки. Слушай, что я хочу сказать — если ты вдруг закрутишь роман с Иноуэ, то было бы неплохо, чтоб это произошло по обоюдному желанию, а не потому, что ты решил, будто так надо сделать.

Во время этой речи брови Ичиго ползли все выше и выше, а когда Ренджи замолчал, то Ичиго ответил:

— Спасибо, что так переживаешь за меня, но у нас с Иноуэ ничего нет. Если б я хотел, чтобы было, то не стал бы ждать столько времени.

Ренджи ухмыльнулся.

— По крайней мере, честно, чувак. Но мне все же нужно вернуться. Не знаю, заметил ли ты, но там много клевых цыпочек, и я хочу подцепить хотя бы одну до того, как они разбегутся.

— Кошак ты мартовский.

— Чем богаты, — рассмеялся Ренджи и обхватил Ичиго за плечи. — Идем-идем, покажем этим салагам, как надо праздновать.

Когда они снова присоединились к общему веселью, Ишида все еще не показывался. Ичиго подумал о том, не позвонить ли ему, и решил, что не стоит. Все равно тот никогда особенно не любил шумные компании и даже если и присоединялся к ним, то только для того, чтобы через несколько минут незаметно смыться. Ну и кроме того, Ичиго даже не успел вынуть телефон из кармана, как его сгреб за шиворот Шухей и потащил к импровизированному бару, организованному за обеденным столом Иноуэ.

Спустя два часа, три стопки текилы и четыре бутылки пива Ичиго почувствовал, что пьян, как, пожалуй, никогда в жизни. Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, и никто еще не собирался расходиться. Не желая сдаваться так быстро, Ичиго извинился и отправился к лестнице, ведущей на крышу здания, чтобы проветриться и немного протрезветь, прежде чем Ренджи нальет им по следующей. Отказавшись по дороге от еще одного предложения выпить, Ичиго, спотыкаясь, поднялся по лестнице и выбрался на крышу. К его разочарованию, там уже кто-то был — Ичиго чуть было не споткнулся о чьи-то ноги. Вначале он хотел было пробормотать извинения и уйти, но потом понял, что перед ним сидит, прислонившись к воздухозаборнику, Ишида.

— Ты что тут делаешь? — спросил Ичиго. — Я тебя внизу даже не видел.

— Видимо, был слишком занят, заливая в глотку текилу, чтобы смотреть по сторонам, — отозвался Ишида. В его голосе не было раздражения, только легкая грусть, от которой у Ичиго внутри что-то сжалось.

Не раздумывая, он плюхнулся рядом с Ишидой и наклонился, пытаясь заглянуть тому в лицо.

— Эй, что не так?

— Ничего, — буркнул Ишида.

— Врешь, — Ичиго закатил глаза, — слушай, ну хватит этих девчачьих штучек, просто скажи, что за муха тебя укусила.

— А, ты, наверное, просто еще не дочитал мои записки до нужного места, — проворчал Ишида. Он вздохнул и поднял голову, разглядывая залитый ночным светом город. — Я просто не люблю вечеринки, Куросаки. Вот и все.

— Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Ну, в смысле, если тебе здесь не нравится, то почему ты...

— Потому что лучше скучать здесь, чем сидеть одному дома, — отрезал Ишида. Ичиго почувствовал, что его словно бы ударили в живот, и несколько раз сглотнул, прежде чем выдавил из себя:

— А.

Они сидели молча, пока Ишида не спросил:

— А тебя чего сюда принесло?

— Подышать вышел, — Ичиго пожал плечами. — А что? Оставить тебя одного?

Ишида ничего не ответил.

— Ишида, да что с тобой в последнее время происходит? — тихо спросил Ичиго и придвинулся ближе, так, что их плечи соприкоснулись. — Я понимаю, ты все еще на меня злишься, но...

Ишида повернулся и недоверчиво уставился на него.

— Знаешь, Куросаки, меня никогда не перестанет удивлять, каким тупым ты можешь быть.

Только сейчас Ичиго понял, что от Ишиды тоже пахнет спиртным, и очень удивился. Он никогда раньше не видел, чтобы тот пил что-то крепче минералки.

— Кажется, мне пора домой, — пробормотал Ишида.

— Хватит удирать от меня, — сказал Ичиго. Раньше он не думал в таких выражениях, но сейчас, когда слова сами собой сорвались с языка, он понял, что именно это и чувствует.

Ишида не стал пререкаться. Он смотрел на Ичиго, не сводя глаз, еще несколько секунд, потом отвернулся и снова уставился куда-то вдаль. Ичиго чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Ишиды, и — почему-то это показалось ему не только уместным, но и абсолютно необходимым — он обхватил его за талию и потянул на себя. К его удивлению, Ишида сопротивлялся только в первый момент, а потом позволил прижать себя спиной к груди Ичиго. Они еще немного повозились, устраиваясь удобней, и Ишида уставился в небо, откинув голову на плечо Ичиго. Его волосы щекотали Ичиго щеку.

— Я знаю, что ты на меня сердишься, — шепнул Ичиго. — И ты совершенно прав. Но если что-то происходит и тебе нужно с кем-то поговорить, то я здесь.

Еще несколько секунд пролетело в молчании, потом Ишида повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ичиго и буркнул:

— Заткнись.

Ичиго заткнулся.

Они смотрели друг на друга еще немного, прежде чем веки Ишиды дрогнули и закрылись. Ичиго, пользуясь выпавшей возможностью, рассматривал лицо Ишиды, впервые видя его так близко. Он разглядел и еле заметные веснушки у него на носу, и нежный, почти девичий, изгиб губ. Когда Ишида расслабился еще больше, Ичиго подумал, что тот, наверное, спит. Но тут ладонь Ишиды скользнула по его колену, а сам он вздохнул так тихо и довольно, что Ичиго понял, что сидеть будет так, не двигаясь и не говоря ни слова столько, сколько Ишида захочет.

— Тебе удобно? — шепотом спросил Ичиго, которого внезапно начало напрягать затянувшееся молчание.

Ишида кивнул.

— А тебе?

— Да, — выдохнул Ичиго. Теперь волосы Ишиды щекотали ему нос. Он потянулся было убрать их, но так и не смог потом отнять руку. И продолжал снова и снова пропускать его волосы сквозь пальцы, пока Ишида не побормотал что-то невнятное и не придвинулся еще ближе, подставляясь под его ладонь.

И почему-то именно это движение стало последней каплей.

— Ишида, — прошептал Ичиго. Его сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, мир вокруг словно потерял равновесие и стал заваливаться на сторону, в животе возникли ощущения, словно от сильной качки. Он сильней вцепился в волосы Ишиды, как в последнюю надежную опору в охваченном внезапной бурей мире, и потянул, заставляя того откинуть голову назад, чтобы взглянуть в лицо. Полузакрытые глаза, заалевшие скулы и то, как он облизал губы...

— Куросаки, — прошептал Ишида. Он выразительно взглянул на губы Ичиго, потом снова посмотрел в глаза и подался ближе, пока не коснулся кончиком носа щеки Ичиго, а его теплое дыхание не легло на губы Ичиго, когда он прошептал:

— Да чтоб ты сдох, Куросаки Ичиго.

Ичиго не думал, ему было уже нечем и незачем. Каждая клеточка его тела пыталась докричаться до тех частей мозга, что еще каким-то чудом функционировали с одним и тем же посылом: ему жизненно необходимо поцеловать Ишиду, причем прямо сейчас, пока они оба не начали соображать.

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Ишида тихо застонал и прижался ближе. Ичиго вцепился ему в волосы так, что это должно было быть больно, но Ишида не жаловался, он только издал звук, подозрительно напоминающий мурлыканье, и нежно лизнул губы Ичиго. У того отказали последние мозги. Он совершенно не был готов к происходящему, его поцелуи с девочками и рядом не стояли, более того, Ичиго был уверен, что даже если бы ему приходилось раньше целоваться с парнями, это бы все равно не помогло. Ничто в мире не могло заранее дать ему представление о том, каково это — когда Ишида Урю практически лежит у него на коленях и стонет ему в рот.

Ичиго зажмурился...

...а потом Ишида куда-то делся.

Ичиго растерянно заморгал, чувствуя себя гораздо более пьяным, чем когда он выбрался на крышу. Мир перед глазами мутился. Когда Ичиго взял себя в руки и зрение наконец вернулось в норму, он увидел, что Ишида вскочил на ноги и смотрит поверх его головы с выражением ужаса на лице.

— Что? — невнятно пробормотал Ичиго, не понимая, что сейчас он сделал не так. — Прости, я... Я нне... Что?

Когда Ишида не ответил, Ичиго повернулся и проследил за его взглядом. У воздухозаборника стояла Иноуэ и молча смотрела на них. Смущенное выражение ее лица не оставляло сомнений в том, что она видела, как они целовались.

— О! Я... — Иноуэ выдавила из себя принужденный смешок. — Я просто искала Куросаки-куна. Думала, может он почувствовал себя плохо. Я не знала... не знала, что...

— Что ж, оставляю его на твое попечение, — сухо ответил Ишида. Не глядя на Ичиго, он отвесил Иноуэ церемонный поклон и зашагал к двери, ведущей на пожарную лестницу.

Впервые за, казалось, очень долгое время, Ичиго даже не подумал о том, чтобы последовать за ним. У него все еще кружилась голова, и когда он попытался встать на ноги, то вынужден был ухватиться за воздухозаборник, чтоб не упасть.

— Куросаки-кун? — кротко спросила Иноуэ. — Может, водички?

Ичиго осторожно покачал головой:

— Нет, не надо, я в порядке. Только постою здесь немножко, и все.

Иноуэ больше ничего не сказала. Когда Ичиго снова почувствовал твердую почву под ногами, то взглянул на нее. Она озабоченно смотрела на него.

— Прости, — пробормотал Ичиго. За долгие годы их знакомства ему случалось просить у нее прощения за многое, но ни разу — за это. Хотя, наверное, уже давно следовало. — Прости, что я никогда не мог дать тебе то, чего ты хочешь.

Иноуэ смотрела на него так жалобно, что растопила бы и гораздо более черствое сердце. Ичиго чуть было не поддался порыву обнять ее, но она опустила глаза и улыбнулась.

— Ты дал мне то, что я хочу, Куросаки-кун. Ты мой друг. Разве могу я просить о большем?

— Я всегда буду тебе другом, — пообещал Ичиго, все-таки заставляя себя стоять более-менее ровно, и обнял ее. Иноуэ по-прежнему доставала макушкой ему точно до подбородка, и он вспомнил, как ему иногда казалось, будто это что-то вроде знака, что они созданы друг для друга. Но даже тогда Ичиго уже понимал, что это, скорее всего, совсем не так — и для него, и, тем более, для нее. Так что он просто зарылся носом в ее волосы, чмокнул в щеку, как в те времена, когда они все еще были школьниками, разжал объятия и неуверенно отступил.

— Вот, — сказала Иноуэ, прерывая неловкую тишину, и неожиданно рассмеялась. — Знаешь, я никогда не думала, что это будет Ишида-кун. То есть, я знала, что это точно буду не я, но... О, не в том смысле, что с ним что-то не так! Просто, ну, я не ожидала.

— Забавно, — сказал Ичиго, опираясь на воздухозаборник и окидывая взглядом ночной город. — Я тоже не ожидал.

### Глава 5

Засыпая, Ичиго чувствовал себя удивительно спокойным и умиротворенным, словно это и не он полвечера обнимался с Ишидой. Но на следующее утро понял, что, судя по всему, организм решил отложить испуг на утро. Впрочем, то, что его разбудили одновременно телефонный звонок и стук во входную дверь, некоторым образом извиняло такую реакцию.

Ичиго чертыхнулся, когда в буквальном смысле слетел с кровати и, естественно, шлепнулся на пол, пребольно ударившись головой. Он потер начинающую набрякать шишку на лбу и скривился, потянувшись за телефоном. Его ждали две смски от Ишиды. Первая, отправленная почти час назад, гласила: «Нашел Эми. Зайду через 45 минут, собирайся». Вторая же была более краткой: «Открой дверь!»

— Иду-иду! — крикнул Ичиго, откладывая телефон и выпутываясь из простыней. Прошлым вечером он был слишком пьян, чтобы снять джинсы, так что сейчас только подхватил мятую футболку, по которой давно плакала стиральная машина, и выполз в гостиную. Сонный Чад уже отпирал двери и Ичиго замер, увидев в проеме Ишиду. Чад обернулся к Ичиго, снова посмотрел на Ишиду, тихо пробормотал что-то насчет пойти доспать и поплелся по коридору обратно в свою комнату.

Тем временем Ичиго не мог оторвать взгляд от Ишиды.

Умом он понимал, что тот вряд ли мог за прошедшую ночь как-то кардинально измениться внешне, и эти серые джинсы с синим свитером Ичиго уже видел тысячу раз и никогда не находил в них ничего интересного. И уж тем более у него не было ни одной чертовой причины обращать внимание на то, как Ишида причесан и до блеска ли протерты его очки. Изменилось лишь одно — сейчас Ичиго, глядя на Ишиду, не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме того, как тот выглядел вчера, с растрепанными волосами и влажными от поцелуев губами.

Ишида же, в свою очередь, смотрел на него с подозрением, и, ко все возрастающей тревоге Ичиго, даже это выглядело сексуально.

— Я отказываюсь, — заявил Ичиго, тыкая в Ишиду пальцем, — пялиться на тебя в такую рань.

Брови Ишиды поползли вверх, но Ичиго не стал наблюдать за дальнейшими мимическими пертурбациями. Он развернулся и отправился в кухню на поиски кофе. В глубине души он надеялся, что кофеин развеет кошмар, в котором он, Ичиго, работал экзорцистом по вызову и возбуждался, глядя на Ишиду. Вторая половина расстраивала его больше, чем первая, поэтому, ожидая, пока кофе сварится, он произвел быструю проверку собственных реакций. Мысли о сиськах Мацумото и заднице Рукии по-прежнему радовали его, но и воспоминание о поцелуе Ишиды тоже не получалось выбросить из головы. Шаблон трещал по швам, и было абсолютно неясно, как с этим жить дальше.

— Можно?

Ичиго от неожиданности чуть не выпрыгнул из собственной шкуры и резко развернулся, обнаружив стоящего в дверях Ишиду. Тот, как и несколько минут назад, выглядел до неприличия привлекательно.

— Кофе, Куросаки.

— А, да, конечно, — буркнул Ичиго и полез в шкафчик достать еще одну кружку. Рефлекторно, не задумываясь, всыпал туда две ложки сахара, плеснул молока, и уставился на нее, размышляя, когда это он умудрился запомнить, какой именно кофе предпочитает Ишида.

Тяжелые раздумья прервались, когда Ичиго почувствовал, что Ишида придвинулся к нему ближе. Он тут же отпрыгнул на другой конец крохотной кухни и вжался спиной в стол. Ишида замер, глядя на него, вопросительно выгнул бровь и, наконец, сделал то, за чем шел — открыл холодильник и вытащил из него пакет апельсинового сока.

Ичиго сердито нахмурился. Это просто нечестно, что у Ишиды получается выглядеть таким собранным после того, что случилось прошлой ночью, когда у него самого все из рук валится.

— Кофе готов, — с присущей ему наблюдательностью заметил Ишида и полез в навесной шкафчик, где Чад и Ичиго хранили стеклянную посуду, за стаканом для сока. Тот нашелся на самой верхней полке, за ним пришлось тянуться, и свитер спереди немного задрался. У Ичиго из головы мгновенно вылетели все связные мысли, кроме одной — некоторым стоит законодательно запретить носить низко посаженные джинсы. Несколько секунд прошли в тишине, и Ишида, видимо, почувствовав, что на него смотрят, обернулся через плечо и одарил Ичиго ответным взглядом из тех, от которых внутри все переворачивается.

— Че надо? — буркнул Ичиго, выбитый из колеи силой собственных реакций.

— Прости? — Ишида, так и не достав стакан, развернулся к нему.

Ичиго непонимающе моргнул, потом встряхнул головой и почесал в затылке, еще больше растрепав и так торчащие во все стороны волосы.

— Ничего, извини, я хотел… хотел спросить — как ты разыскал Эми? Она все-таки в том храме?

— Да, — кивнул Ишида. Не похоже, чтобы он не обратил внимания на такую резкую перемену темы, но, по всей видимости, решил никак ее не комментировать. — Я им оставил вчера сообщение, и они перезвонили утром. Легенда такая — я твой секретарь, а ты ищешь, куда бы отправить дочерей на выходные. У нас встреча с Эми в школе при храме сегодня, в три часа пополудни.

— Я не выгляжу достаточно взрослым, чтобы выдавать себя за отца, — заметил Ичиго, сосредоточенно наливая кофе. Когда он взглянул на Ишиду, то увидел, что тот смотрит на него весело — не то чтобы он улыбался, но был близок к этому. Ичиго нахмурился:

— Да не выгляжу же!

— Я и не спорю.

Ичиго вздохнул и протянул Ишиде его кружку.

— Я так понимаю, нам уже надо выезжать, чтобы не опоздать на встречу. Так что я сейчас быстро в душ, а ты… ну… — он неопределенно взмахнул рукой, — займи себя пока чем-нибудь.

— Займу, — согласился Ишида со слабой улыбкой.

Ичиго уставился на него, но быстро опомнился, пробормотал что-то бессмысленное и от греха подальше смылся в ванную. Заперев двери, он тяжело оперся на край раковины и зажмурился, пытаясь разом утихомирить все, что до сих пор переворачивалось у него внутри, и успокоить взбесившийся пульс. Когда, наконец, удалось взять себя в руки, Ичиго уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. Выглядел он как обычно, за исключением разве что отросшей щетины и темных кругов под глазами, но почему-то себя не узнавал.

* * *

В поезде до Киото народу было мало, и это вполне устраивало Ичиго, потому что так у него была возможность расположиться с удобством. Уже через пятнадцать минут после отправления он сбросил ботинки, устроил ноги на спинке сиденья впереди и сделал вид, что не замечает неодобрительных взглядов Ишиды. Когда ему наскучило слушать музыку и смотреть в окно, он покопался в сумке и вытащил дневник. Ишида посмотрел на тетрадь, потом на Ичиго, демонстративно отвернулся и уставился на проплывающий за окном пейзаж.

Ичиго попытался отделаться от ощущения, что Ишида умудряется наблюдать за ним, даже глядя в противоположном направлении, и раскрыл дневник. Несколько первых записей были относительно короткими и состоящими в основном из жалоб на некомпетентный преподавательский состав. Ичиго уже хотел было бросить чтение, но тут наткнулся на кое-что интересное. Одна из записей, хотя и явно была сделана рукой Ишиды, но выглядела непривычно небрежной: обычно ровные строки расползались и перекашивались, словно написанные в спешке или в состоянии сильного волнения. Ичиго осторожно покосился на Ишиду, ощущая себя еще более неуютно, чем обычно, словно ему приходилось смотреть на что-то совсем уж личное, но тот либо не замечал, либо намеренно не обращал внимания на его колебания. Ичиго прикусил нижнюю губу и все же начал читать.

>   
>  **17 апреля**  
> 
> 
> Снова видел сон с участием Куросаки — будто бы я проснулся от того, что он сидел рядом, положив руку на мой член. От этого я и в самом деле проснулся и пришел в ужас, но помню, что во сне я хотел его так сильно, что сам умолял об этом. 

Ичиго покраснел до корней волос, непроизвольно прикрыл тетрадь ладонью так, чтоб сидящий рядом Ишида не мог разобрать, какую именно из записей он только что прочел, и решил было спрятать дневник до лучших времен, но все же не удержался и прочел запись до конца.

> Самое неприятное, что я продолжаю об этом думать. Увидел его утром, когда мы все зашли к Иноуэ перекусить, и там, когда он слизывал с ладони сироп, я никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что хотел бы посмотреть, как он будет слизывать мою сперму со своих пальцев. Пошел прямиком домой и там дрочил до потери сознания. Что происходит? Чувствую себя так, словно схожу с ума. 

К моменту, когда Ичиго дочитал, он вцепился в несчастную тетрадку так, что на картонной обложке остались следы от ногтей. Несколько мгновений он просто смотрел на лист с записью, в совершеннейшем шоке, а потом, словно очнувшись, развил бурную деятельность: захлопнул тетрадь, сунул ее в сумку, вскочил на ноги и чуть ли не побежал по проходу между сиденьями, не обращая внимания на пассажиров, оборачивающихся ему вслед, в хвост вагона, к туалетам. К счастью, там оказалось не занято. Ичиго заперся изнутри, привалился спиной к двери и закрыл лицо руками.

Он был смущен и растерян, а телесные реакции повторяли сумятицу в мыслях. Сердце частило, ладони вспотели, дыхание стало быстрым и поверхностным. Ичиго чувствовал себя, словно зверь в ловушке. Вагонный туалет казался слишком маленьким, но альтернатива — вернуться на свое место — представлялась еще более пугающей. Кто-то когда-то рассказывал, а может быть, Ичиго и сам это прочел — что определенные эмоциональные состояния выражаются очень похоже: удивление, гнев, страх и — о боже, от одной этой мысли захотелось свернуться клубочком и вообще перестать думать — сексуальное возбуждение. Сейчас, судя по всему, он испытывал это все, вместе взятое.

Громкий стук раздался так неожиданно, что Ичиго отпрыгнул от двери и инстинктивно принял оборонительную стойку.

— Господин? Господин, у вас все хорошо?

Ичиго удивленно моргнул, потом прикрыл глаза рукой и громко ответил:

— Да, все нормально. Сейчас выйду.

Черт его знает, что смущало больше — скорость, с которой он ретировался к сортиру и то, что кто-то счел нужным проверить, не требуется ли ему помощь, или сам факт позорного бегства с целью спрятаться. К моменту, когда Ичиго вымыл руки и вытер лицо влажной салфеткой, он пришел к выводу: какая разница, чего стоило больше стыдиться, если и то, и другое прямо-таки кричит о том, что он совсем утратил связь с реальностью.

Ичиго выбрался из туалета, снова проигнорировал любопытные взгляды и отправился на свое место. А когда добрался туда и попал под хмурый взгляд Ишиды, то с трудом удержался, чтобы не покраснеть. Очень трудно было представить себе, что кто-то настолько чопорный, как Ишида, мог написать то, что Ичиго недавно прочел. Он и ругался-то, на памяти Куросаки, всего несколько раз, да и то, тогда обстоятельства были более чем способствующими. Сама мысль о том, что Ишида знает слово «дрочить», казалась смехотворной. Но, с другой стороны, еще несколько дней назад Ичиго бы подумал ровно то же самое, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что Ишида Урю потрясающе целуется.

— Куросаки?

— А? Да нет, нормально все, — Ичиго плюхнулся на сиденье и потер глаза.

Ишида немного помолчал, но все же заметил:

— Я ни о чем не спросил.

Ичиго убрал руки от глаз, проморгался, пока зрение снова не прояснилось, и выжидательно уставился на Ишиду.

Тот нахмурился:

— Что такое?

— Но собирался же? — требовательно сказал Ичиго. Ему сейчас было непросто даже смотреть на Ишиду — при одном только взгляде на его губы Ичиго представлялось, как они изгибаются, округляются, раскрываются, обнажая ровные зубы, и четко артикулируют — «член», и «сперма», и «трахаться» — и он отчаянно пытался заставить себя думать о чем-нибудь другом.

— Вообще-то нет, — Ишида наклонился, чтобы вытащить из сумки свой блокнот. — Я собирался ознакомить тебя с нашей легендой. Ну, для встречи в храме.

Ичиго попытался снова начать думать головой.

— Итак, как я уже говорил, они считают, что я твой секретарь, — Ишида поправил очки и заглянул в свои пометки. — Твоих дочерей зовут Юри и Таки, им по шесть лет, они двойняшки. Твоя жена погибла в автокатастрофе, когда они были еще совсем малютками, и с тех пор ты растишь их сам. Они ходят в школу, но ты хочешь организовать им дополнительные занятия на выходных.

— Знаешь что, — перебил его Ичиго, — если легенда, которую ты выдумал, такая сложная, что без схемы в ней не разобраться, давай лучше сымпровизируем по месту.

Ишида взглянул на него поверх оправы очков, и Ичиго чуть не хватил кондратий. То есть взгляд был обычным — в смысле, обычным взглядом Ишиды Урю, который словно говорил, что он, Ичиго, просто придурок, — но Ичиго никогда не обращал внимания, какой он сексуальный, когда так делает. Все, на что он был сейчас способен — это молча таращиться, пока Ишида не сказал:

— Нет, Куросаки. Ты не будешь импровизировать.

— Ну, Ишида, послушай — я не думаю, что кому-то будут интересны все эти детали. Мы же не пытаемся пробраться в императорскую сокровищницу или еще куда, это просто храм, туда может прийти кто угодно.

Ишида тихо, но с явным раздражением в голосе, фыркнул и принялся запихивать блокнот обратно в сумку.

— Черт, — буркнул Ичиго себе под нос и, в отчаянной попытке смягчить свои слова, произнес:

— Слушай, я ценю работу, которую ты проделал, но мне кажется, что будет лучше, если мы не станем усложнять. И не переживай насчет убедительной легенды, хорошо? Я знаю, ты не любишь врать, так что давай говорить буду я. Если ты не против, конечно.

Когда Ичиго договорил и умолк, лицо Ишиды смягчилось, взгляд стал теплей обычного, а губы разомкнулись так приглашающе, что пришлось сделать над собой усилие и подавить порыв придвинуться поближе и поцеловать их. Ичиго понятия не имел, что он сказал или сделал, отчего Ишида так отреагировал, но надеялся, что ему удастся повторять это в будущем как можно чаще.

— Только, ну… только ты не переживай, хорошо? — Ичиго потянулся и неуклюже похлопал его по руке. — Все пройдет гладко, обещаю.

Легкая улыбка притаилась в уголках губ Ишиды.

— Спасибо за утешение, Куросаки. Что бы я без него делал.

— Заткнись, — отозвался Ичиго, неловко хмыкнув.

Судя по выражению лица, Ишида тоже смутился и снова отвернулся, уставившись в окно.

Между тем, остаток пути Ичиго провел, притворяясь, что не смотрит на Ишиду.

* * *

Храм располагался на склоне холма в двадцати минутах езды к северу от Киото. Хотя окрестности были довольно плотно застроены гостиницами и курортами, он казался уединенным. За территорией, судя по виду, хорошо присматривали, строения были чистыми и выглядели довольно современно. Ичиго и Ишиду у главных ворот уже встречали и две дружелюбные монашки провели их к небольшому скоплению построек — местной канцелярии — позади основного храмового здания.

— Напомни, как там зовут моих дочек? — прошипел Ичиго по дороге к административным корпусам.

— Я думал, что мы будем импровизировать, — отозвался Ишида, неодобрительно покачал головой и, понизив голос, напомнил:

— Юри и Таки.

Ичиго кивнул и, в качестве благодарности, придержал перед Ишидой дверь. Над головой брякнул колокольчик, и юная девушка, сидевшая в приемной, оторвалась от глянцевого журнала и повернула голову на звук.

— Привет! — Ичиго продемонстрировал самую очаровательную из своих ухмылок. — Меня зовут Куросаки Ичиго, и на три часа у меня назначена встреча с Эми.

На девушку это, кажется, не произвело особого впечатления: она просто отложила свою макулатуру и взялась за телефон, скучающе произнесла в трубку: «Трехчасовые уже здесь», — и снова уткнулась в журнал, не сказав больше ни слова. Ичиго обернулся к Ишиде и слегка приподнял бровь; тот в ответ мотнул головой и пожал плечами. Несколько минут спустя дверь в дальнем конце приемной открылась и из нее вышла женщина, высокая, с коротко подстриженными светлыми волосами. Она легко бы вошла в десятку самых привлекательных женщин, которых Ичиго видел по эту сторону бытия; а когда она с улыбкой поприветствовала их обоих, то даже Ишида не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы, должно быть, Куросаки-сан, — Эми протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. — Зовите меня Эмико. Надеюсь, вам не пришлось ждать слишком долго?

Ичиго покачал головой:

— Нет, всего пару минут.

— То есть, я в кои-то веки не опоздала, — Эми рассмеялась и взглянула на Ишиду. Тот коротко поклонился.

— Меня зовут Ишида Урю. Кажется, это с вами мы общались по телефону? Я личный помощник Куросаки-сана.

— Помощник? — Эми улыбнулась еще шире. — Приятно познакомиться.

Ичиго понятия не имел, что делать с тем, что Эми, судя по ее лукавому взгляду, сразу их раскусила, но решил не заострять на этом внимания, а сразу перейти к делу.

— Вы не покажете нам территорию школы?

— Да-да, разумеется, — ответила Эми. — Надеюсь, вы простите, если я что-нибудь пропущу — обычно ознакомительную экскурсию по территории проводит настоятельница. А я простой преподаватель.

Вслед за Эми они вышли во двор. К счастью, она больше говорила сама, рассказывая о монастырской школе, чем выспрашивала Ичиго и Ишиду о них самих, но Ичиго обратил внимание, что каждый раз, когда она говорит «ваши дочери», то, кажется, обращается к ним обоим одновременно. После того, как Эми показала расположение основных зданий школы и внутренний двор, то провела гостей в одну из классных комнат.

— Прошу вас, располагайтесь, а я пока принесу чаю, — она с улыбкой указала на ряды парт. — И мы обсудим программы обучения, которые у нас действуют.

Ичиго кивнул и заулыбался, но стоило Эми выйти за дверь, как его улыбка поблекла и он устало потер ладонью щеку. Его так увлекла экскурсия, что он почти позабыл об истинной цели их визита, и времени на то, чтобы сообразить, как рассказать об Амацу, уже почти не оставалось.

— Думаю, она — именно та, кого мы разыскивали, — Ишида сел за одну из парт и пригладил волосы.

Ичиго непроизвольно уставился на его ладони, потом поймал себя на этом и постарался сосредоточиться на деле.

— Да, согласен. Ты видел, как она изменилась в лице, когда я сказал, что моя жена умерла? Я и правда почувствовал себя последним мудаком, что сочиняю такое.

Ишида кивнул и что-то промычал в знак согласия, плотно сжав губы, как если бы пытался сдержать смех.

— Что за нафиг? Ишида, это не смешно, — заметил Ичиго, неприятно пораженный.

— Нет, конечно, нет, — Ишида взмахнул рукой, ухмыльнулся и уставился на Ичиго сквозь полуопущенные ресницы так, что у того мурашки пробежали по спине. — Я смеюсь не над тем, как ты гипотетически овдовел в ранней юности — забавно то, Куросаки, что Эми ни на секунду не поверила во всю эту историю с якобы женой.

Ичиго удивленно приподнял брови:

— Это почему же?

— О, думаю, в попытку семейной жизни она поверила. Только не с женой, пусть даже покойной, — у Ишиды весело блестели глаза. Ичиго недоуменно уставился на него, в ответ тот вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Знаешь, Куросаки, вот что в тебе удивительно, так это — как можно быть таким непробиваемо тупым, но при этом умудриться выжить и дотянуть до совершеннолетия? Она решила, что ты гей.

— Что-о-о? — Ичиго чуть не закашлялся.

— Я сказал…

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — перебил Ичиго, — но ты ошибся. Она не считает меня геем. Или?..

Ишида посуровел:

— А что в этом такого ужасного?

— Все! — брякнул Ичиго, тут же сообразил, что сморозил глупость, притом оскорбительную, и пошел на попятный. — Черт, я не то хотел сказать. В смысле, нет ничего плохого в том, что она так подумала. Просто это неправда. Ну, что я гей. Не совсем. В смысле, мне нравятся девушки.

Ишида посмотрел на него в упор и перевел взгляд на классную доску.

— И ты снова думаешь, что я мудак, да? — Ичиго вздохнул и плюхнулся за парту рядом с Ишидой.

Тот не стал отвечать, да, в общем, Ичиго и не ждал реакции.

Они молча сидели рядом. Казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Ишида ни с того ни с сего сказал:

— Я как-то даже жалею, что ты так потрясающе целуешься.

Ичиго дернулся, удивленный прямотой высказывания, осторожно покосился на Ишиду, покраснел и ответил:

— Я весь день про тебя то же самое думаю.

— И сейчас тоже?

— Ага, — буркнул Ичиго и ссутулился, пытаясь без особого успеха слиться с партой. — А ты?

— Да.

Ичиго кивнул и прикусил нижнюю губу. Напряжение между ними становилось уже почти невыносимым, и когда терпеть стало невозможно, он вздохнул и повернулся — так, чтобы смотреть прямо на Ишиду.

— Идея не самая удачная, — сказал тот. Он сидел, чинно сложив руки на парте, и его лицо не выражало ничего, разве что напряженные плечи и проступившие желваки выдавали волнение.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласился Ичиго. Он не очень хорошо понимал, что делает, но по давно выработавшейся привычке в ситуации неуверенности продолжал переть напролом. — Но я то же самое думал, когда мне впервые пришло в голову, что мы с тобой можем быть друзьями — а потом мы попробовали, и у нас вроде как неплохо получалось, пока я на днях не запорол все.

Ишида нахмурился.

— И чего ты хочешь от меня, Куросаки?

— Ничего, — ответил Ичиго, но тут же поправился. — Не знаю.

— Тогда не смотри на меня, так будто знаешь. Это нечестно, — тихо сказал Ишида.

Ичиго еще не успел толком сообразить, что он делает, как вскочил на ноги и за шкирку выволок Ишиду из-за парты. Тот попытался было протестовать, но все возражения сменились тихим, на выдохе, стоном, когда Ичиго накрыл его губы своими. Несколько секунд они не двигались, просто стояли, зажмурившись и тихо посапывая. А потом все случилось как-то одновременно: пальцы Ичиго запутались в волосах Ишиды, а тот пробрался под рубашку, чтобы погладить Ичиго по голому животу. От прикосновения тряхнуло, как от электрошока, огонь разлился по венам, и Ичиго всем весом навалился на Ишиду, прижав того к парте. В глубине души он знал, что надо остановиться, но не мог заставить себя выпустить Ишиду из объятий — только не тогда, когда тот почти прильнул к нему и довольно урчал в рот. И, господи, кто бы мог подумать, что голос Ишиды может быть таким крышесносяще сладким.

Они так увлеклись происходящим и друг другом, что Ичиго совершенно не слышал, как дверь в класс открылась, и вернулся в реальность только тогда, когда позади него раздалось осторожное покашливание. Они с Ишидой отпрыгнули друг от друга, задыхаясь. Эми стояла у дверей, держа в руках поднос с чайными принадлежностями, и улыбалась.

— Мы… мы не… это не то, — Ичиго с перепугу начал заикаться.

— О, нет-нет, не нужно ничего объяснять, — Эми вошла в класс и поставила поднос на парту. — Наш персонал, по большей части, весьма толерантно относится к однополым парам. Нас учили, что любовь не может быть неправильной, и не нам судить выбор, который делают люди, если они не приносят никому вреда.

Печаль в глазах Эми заставила Ичиго забыть обо всем, кроме поручения, которое привело их с Ишидой сюда. Хотя на лице ее все еще была улыбка, но во взгляде отражалось столько горя и тоски, что он готов был из кожи выпрыгнуть, но хоть как-то ее утешить. Не задумываясь ни на секунду, он брякнул:

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы посмотреть на храмовую школу.

Эми нахмурилась.

— И детей у меня нет, — признался Ичиго. — Мы вынуждены были все это выдумать, потому что, если бы вы услышали настоящую причину, по которой мы хотели увидеться с вами, то никогда бы не согласились на встречу.

— Так что это за причина? — Эми занервничала и скрестила руки на груди, словно желая защититься, ее плечи напряглись. — Вас прислал мой отец? Не знаю, на кого вы работаете, но я не хочу иметь ничего общего с семейным бизнесом, так что…

— Нас прислал Амацу, — перебил ее Ичиго, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Ну, я знаю, что это звучит очень странно, но постарайтесь поверить — так оно и есть. Амацу нашел нас и попросил разыскать вас, чтобы попрощаться от его имени.

Ичиго ожидал — возможно, наивно — резкого эмоционального всплеска, но ничего такого не произошло. Эми лишь замерла на секунду, удивленно и шокированно глядя на Ичиго, а потом очень тихо процедила сквозь зубы:

— Вон отсюда.

— Погодите, дайте объяснить… — заговорил Ичиго.

— Я сказала — вон отсюда, — повторила Эми. Ее голос был спокойным, но в каждом произнесенном звуке таилась угроза. — Я не дура. Мой папаша что, окончательно выжил из ума и решил, что я прощу его, если он подошлет двух психов, которые типа передадут мне прощальный привет от призрака Амацу?

Ичиго открыл было рот, чтобы объяснить, что они не имеют никакого отношения к отцу Эми, но Ишида опередил его:

— Амацу-сан просил передать, что перед тем, как умереть, он думал о красных стрекозах.

И, словно по волшебству, выражение лица Эми из возмущенного и оскорбленного стало невероятно печальным; ее глаза распахнулись, она прижала ладонь к губам и сделала несколько шагов назад, пока не наткнулась на стул и тяжело опустилась на сиденье.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы сами поговорили с ним, но ему было отпущено времени ровно на то, чтобы найти кого-то, кто бы его выслушал, — объяснил Ичиго. Еще ему хотелось уверить Эми, что тот, кого она любила, теперь в лучшем мире, но Ичиго приходилось видеть дальние округа Руконгая, которые никак не подходили под это определение, и он не мог гарантировать, что Амацу не попал в один из них.

Эми встряхнула головой и аккуратно сморгнула выступившие слезы.

— Нет, нет, мне достаточно просто знать, что он думал обо мне даже после того, как мой отец…

Ичиго так и подмывало спросить, что это за красные стрекозы такие, раз уж простого упоминания о них хватило, чтобы убедить Эми в их с Ишидой искренности. Но одного взгляда на нее было достаточно, чтобы понять — его любопытство окажется неуместным, задевающим слишком личное и все еще болезненное, так что он решил обождать с расспросами до лучших времен.

— Он сказал что-нибудь еще? — спросила Эми, переводя с Ишиды на Ичиго взгляд, исполненный такой надежды, что Ичиго уже решил было что-нибудь соврать.

Но Ишида, опередив его, отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, простите. Но ему пришлось многое пережить, чтобы его послание дошло до вас.

— Он всегда был упрямым, — прошептала Эми, улыбаясь нежно и грустно.

После долгого молчания она наконец отняла руку ото рта и сложила ладони на коленях. Ишида склонил голову и уставился в пол с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Ичиго понаблюдал за ними какое-то время, потом откашлялся и сказал:

— Нам пора.

— Нет! — Эми словно очнулась. Она протянула руку, словно пытаясь преградить им дорогу, но быстро справилась с порывом и повторила:

— Нет, прошу вас. Вы бы не могли остаться хотя бы на чай? Я бы хотела… То есть, если вас не затруднит, конечно, я бы хотела рассказать вам об Амацу. Знаете, здесь не так много людей, с которыми я могу поговорить о нем.

Ичиго взглянул на Ишиду, а тот кивнул, улыбнулся, и сказал:

— Разумеется, мы останемся.

Эми облегченно вздохнула и отправилась за подносом к учительскому месту. Тем временем Ичиго и Ишида сдвинули вместе три парты, образовав импровизированный стол. Когда он был сервирован, а чай — разлит, Эми опустила глаза, разглядывая свою чашку, и улыбнулась.

— Как вы познакомились? — спросил Ишида.

— Мне было шестнадцать, — тихо заговорила она. — Амацу-сан тогда только начал работать на моего отца. Конечно, к тому времени я уже знала, как именно моя семья зарабатывает себе на жизнь, и старалась держаться подальше от людей, которые работали на нас, но в нем было что-то особенное…

### Глава 6

В обратном поезде на Токио было больше народу, чем по пути сюда, но Ичиго и Ишида все же отыскали два свободных сиденья рядом ближе к хвосту вагона. К сожалению, места вокруг них оказались заняты хихикающими школьницами, которые возвращались с экскурсии. Ичиго слышал их голоса даже через музыку в наушниках, и уже через полчаса раздражение заставило его вскочить с места.

— Я иду в вагон-ресторан, — сообщил он Ишиде. — Тебе принести чего-нибудь?

Ишида, видимо, вполне разделял мнение Ичиго о вынужденном соседстве с шумными девицами, потому что покачал головой и ответил:

— Я пойду с тобой.

Они друг за другом пошли по проходу, покачиваясь в такт вагонной тряске. Вообще-то Ичиго предпочел бы, чтобы Ишида остался на месте, потому что ему определенно требовалось побыть одному хотя бы несколько минут и попытаться обдумать то, что произошло в храме. Но Ичиго был не в той ситуации, чтобы указывать Ишиде, что тому делать, а чего нет, так что иного выбора, кроме как провести еще немного времени в его изрядно смущающей компании, не было.

К счастью, вагон-ресторан оказался почти пуст. Ичиго расплатился за «Куба Либре», который здесь стоил приблизительно вдвое дороже обычного, и направился к столикам, выбирая место так, чтобы сидеть лицом к окну. Снаружи уже стемнело, и в стекле можно было наблюдать за Ишидой.

Тот стоял, опираясь на барную стойку — тусклый свет потолочных ламп падал на его лицо под странным углом — и пристально глядел в свой стакан, будто надеялся высмотреть там ответ на главный вопрос жизни, Вселенной и всего такого. Ичиго смотрел, как Ишида испустил тихий вздох и осушил стакан одним махом. Наверное, это действие помогло ему определиться, потому что он поставил стакан на стойку, вытер губы кончиком пальца и решительно направился в сторону Ичиго.

— Можно? — спросил Ишида, указывая на соседнее сиденье.

— Конечно, — Ичиго очень надеялся, что ему удалось непринужденное пожатие плечами. На самом деле он чувствовал себя как угодно, только не непринужденно — пульс частил, ладони были совершенно мокрые, и все это, казалось бы, на ровном месте. То, что ладонь Ишиды легла на подлокотник в каком-то миллиметре от его собственной, тоже не способствовало душевному и телесному покою. Но Ичиго даже не попытался отодвинуться и к вящему своему ужасу понял, что с удовольствием просидел бы так еще, к примеру, годик-другой или вообще сколько угодно.

— Как твой коктейль? — поинтересовался Ишида, не глядя ему в глаза.

— Так себе, — ответил Ичиго. — А твой?

— Я еще не встречал бармена, который умудрился бы испортить обыкновенное молоко.

Ичиго захихикал, охваченный неуместным умилением. Ну конечно, это надо быть Ишидой, чтобы пить молоко, как виски — залихватским залпом.

— Ты чего? — Ишида наконец посмотрел на него — с выражением лица человека, который не понял, стоит ли ему обижаться на собеседника.

У Ичиго в мозгах что-то оглушительно щелкнуло, и он принял судьбоносное решение не выпендриваться и поддаться-таки порыву протянуть руку и запустить пальцы Ишиде в волосы. Тот коротко, судорожно вздохнул, и Ичиго притянул его к себе, ближе, так близко, чтобы можно было прошептать, касаясь его губ дыханием:

— В жизни бы не подумал, что скажу что-нибудь вроде этого вслух, но ты такой, сука, хорошенький...

Поцелуй вышел легкий и неторопливый настолько, что поначалу был, считай, почти что и не поцелуй вовсе. Ичиго почти не двигался, не напирал, и только когда губы Ишиды чуть разомкнулись, провел большим пальцем по его щеке сверху вниз и мягко нажал на подбородок. Ишида намек понял, чем Ичиго и воспользовался, запуская язык ему в рот и вылизывая нижнюю губу изнутри. Это вызвало тихий хриплый стон, веки у Ишиды дрогнули и медленно опустились. Ичиго немного порассматривал Ишидины ресницы, а потом ни с того ни с сего усмехнулся.

— Ммм?.. — удивился Ишида, нехотя приоткрывая глаза.

— Не, ничего, — Ичиго не удержался и снова погладил Ишиду по щекам, очертив контуры скул кончиками пальцев. — Просто, ну, ты понимаешь: ты, я, то, что у нас с тобой происходит, не знаю, как это называется — тебе не кажется, что все это как-то, не знаю, «странно» — неподходящее слово, но...

Ишида немного помолчал, а потом придвинулся еще ближе, подставляясь под ласку, и ответил: 

— Кажется, я понимаю, о чем ты. У меня просто было больше времени, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— Я знаю, — признался Ичиго. — Я прочел запись и про тот сон тоже.

Ишида недоуменно нахмурился, но, видимо, его быстро осенило, потому что уж очень отчаянно он покраснел. На всякий случай Ичиго быстренько поцеловал его снова, избавив от необходимости изобретать остроумный ответ. На этот раз Ишида не колебался ни секунды и ответил на поцелуй с большим энтузиазмом. Одной рукой он вцепился Ичиго в рубашку, другую положил ему на коленку, чуть сжал, повел выше, еще выше — когда стало окончательно ясно, что это уже вовсе не коленка и даже почти не бедро, Ичиго инстинктивно потянулся и перехватил его запястье.

— Не — не здесь... — выдохнул он Ишиде в губы. — Бармен... и кто-то из пассажиров может войти.

— Так не издавай привлекающих внимание звуков, и все, — заявил тот.

— Блядь... — чуть не всхлипнул Ичиго, когда Ишида оттолкнул его руку и как ни в чем ни бывало накрыл ладонью его ширинку, где давно уже было твердо, жарко и неудобно. У Ичиго никогда не было серьезных отношений с девочками, но если б хоть одна из тех, с кем у него случались несерьезные отношения, была настолько же прямолинейной в своих намерениях, он бы, наверное, все бросил и женился.

— Куросаки, умоляю, скажи, что ты не девственник, — пробормотал Ишида с отсутствующим видом и еще крепче сжал его член через джинсы.

Ичиго только помотал головой, не доверяя голосу, и резко притянул Ишиду в очередной поцелуй. Ишида куснул его за нижнюю губу, Ичиго ахнул и в отместку стиснул его задницу обеими руками, Ишида глухо застонал и принялся с удвоенным усердием терзать его рот…

— Туалет, — придушенно прошептал Ишида, разрывая поцелуй. — Я иду первым и жду тебя там.

Ичиго хотел было возразить, что лучше потерпеть, пока они не доберутся до нормальной кровати, но при мысли о том, что Ишида перестанет его касаться пусть даже на несколько секунд, не то что часов, яйца заныли так, что он только и смог выдавить из себя «ага, понял».

Ишида кивнул, резко поднялся и направился в хвост вагона-ресторана. Ичиго покосился на бармена — тот даже не смотрел в их сторону, — по возможности поправил штаны так, чтобы тем, кому он может попасться на глаза, не пришлось любоваться на его эрекцию, и пошел следом, беззастенчиво пялясь на то, как Ишида покачивает бедрами при ходьбе.

Как только за ними закрылась дверь туалетной кабинки, Ишида с силой толкнул его к стене и выдохнул ему в шею:

— Я тебя хочу.

Ичиго доводилось слышать эту расхожую фразу не один и даже не десяток раз, но в сочетании с Ишидой она прозвучала какой угодно, только не затасканной; его кинуло в дрожь, закаменевший член судорожно дернулся. Он снова от души прихватил Ишиду за задницу, прижал к себе покрепче и принялся вдумчиво целовать. Пока он этим занимался, Ишида невесть как просунул одну руку между их телами и после короткой возни с пряжкой и молнией запустил руку Ичиго в джинсы. Кончики его пальцев задели голую кожу, от чего они оба ахнули в унисон, а потом Ишида плотно обхватил его член и чуть ли не замурлыкал, и от этого Ичиго чуть не кончил на месте.

— Хочешь, отсосу? — вполголоса поинтересовался Ишида.

Ичиго мысленно добавил «отсосать» в список терминов, которые Ишида, ну кто бы мог подумать, знает, застонал и толкнул того спиной к противоположной стенке. Несколько секунд они стояли, уставившись друг на друга, потом Ишида самую малость сполз ниже, самую же малость подался бедрами вперед и наклонил голову, глядя на Ичиго сквозь полуопущенные ресницы. А когда он медленно облизнул губы, у Ичиго окончательно сорвало крышу.

Ишида довольно фыркнул, когда Ичиго еще сильнее вжал его в стенку, но смех перешел в стон, когда Ичиго прикусил кожу у него на шее. В уборной явно не хватало места для маневра, но Ичиго умудрился втиснуть бедро между ног Ишиды и с силой прижаться обнаженным членом к твердой выпуклости на его джинсах. Ощущения от трения грубой ткани по нежной коже головки были такими сильными, что пришлось уткнуться Ишиде в плечо, заглушая стон.

И только Ичиго собрался было сказать, что, кажется, он уже согласен на предложение Ишиды отсосать, как раздался громкий стук. От неожиданности они оба чуть не подпрыгнули.

— Эй, ты там утонул, что ли? Знаешь, другим людям тоже бывает надо в туалет! — донесся женский голос с той стороны двери.

Ичиго вздохнул, прижался лбом ко лбу Ишиды и закрыл глаза, намереваясь посчитать до трех, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться и прийти в себя, как тут в дверь снова заколотили. Он рявкнул:

— Вы там что, одну минуту подождать не можете?

Тот же самый женский голос не слишком-то тихо произнес что-то, прозвучавшее подозрительно похоже на «Мудила!», но стук прекратился.

— Я был бы чертовски рад и счастлив, — пробормотал Ичиго, — если бы нас перестали отвлекать все, кому не лень.

Ишида легко скользнул ладонями по его плечам и запустил пальцы за ворот футболки, поглаживая загривок. И отозвался подозрительно мурлыкающим тоном:

— Так, может быть, закончим начатое в более спокойной обстановке?

Ичиго открыл глаза и уставился на него. Ишида выглядел удивительно невозмутимо — особенно для человека, который только что в вагонном туалете предложил сделать минет одному из своих лучших друзей. Ичиго снова, в который уже раз, поразился тому, до чего же у Ишиды оригинальный ход мысли, и поинтересовался:

— Ты сейчас имел в виду, что хочешь, чтобы мы поехали к тебе?

— Ни в коем случае — если ты и правда прочитал из моих записок так много, как утверждаешь, то должен быть в курсе, какой у меня замечательный, а главное — ненавязчивый сосед. А у тебя дома отдельная спальня.

— Значит, поедем ко мне? — спросил Ичиго, глядя Ишиде в глаза.

Тот кивнул, а потом, покраснев до ушей, привстал на цыпочки, чтобы коснуться губ Ичиго в быстром, почти застенчивом поцелуе, но прежде чем тот успел ответить, Ишида оттолкнул его и поправил рубашку.

— Если кто-нибудь спросит — я почувствовал себя нехорошо, а ты пошел за мной, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно ответил Ичиго, вряд ли в точности поняв, что именно ему говорили, и принялся застегивать джинсы.

Когда дверь туалета открылась, за ней обнаружились три школьницы из тех, что сидели неподалеку от них. Разумеется, ни одна из них не была счастлива от того, что им пришлось ждать, но зато они, кажется, ничего не заподозрили, увидев двоих парней выходящими вместе из уборной. Пробормотав невнятные извинения, Ичиго с Ишидой проскользнули мимо барышень и двинулись по проходу между столиками вагона-ресторана, и когда уже подходили к своим местам, Ичиго остановился и схватил Ишиду за руку.

— Эй, тебе и правда хочется все оставшееся время слушать кудахтанье этих клуш? — спросил он.

Ишида улыбнулся — мягко и благодарно, покачал головой, а потом освободил запястье из хватки Ичиго и сел. Ичиго устроился рядом, после недолгого колебания обнял его за плечи и немного удивился, когда Ишида тут же придвинулся поближе и положил голову ему на плечо. Несмотря на импровизированный сеанс объятий на крыше во время вечеринки у Иноуэ, Ичиго все равно не считал, что Ишида относится к тому типу людей, которым нравится нежничать в присутствии посторонних. Но, с другой стороны, ему и в голову не могло прийти, что Ишида из тех людей, кто способен сначала предложить сделать минет в вагонном туалете, а потом краснеть от самого что ни на есть невинного поцелуя.

— Ну и почему ты на меня уставился? — негромко спросил Ишида.

Ичиго запоздало понял, что тот наблюдает за его отражением в оконном стекле, и смущенно хихикнул.

— Прости, я не хотел пялиться. Просто подумал, ну, знаешь, ты дал мне свой дневник, то есть записки, чтоб я вроде как лучше узнал тебя, и честно говоря, мне даже показалось, что у меня получается — на какой-то момент. А потом оказалось, что я все равно не понимаю тебя. Вообще. И не уверен, что когда-нибудь пойму.

— Знаешь, я тоже не уверен, — согласился Ишида, подняв голову и внимательно взглянув на Ичиго, а потом улегся обратно и продолжил:

— Да, собственно, об этом и речи не шло. С самого начала. Знаешь, Куросаки, я просто хотел выяснить — в состоянии ли ты хоть раз послушаться меня и сделать то, что я говорю.

В голосе Ишиды не было ни злости, ни угрозы — вообще никаких особых эмоций, но, тем не менее, Ичиго почувствовал себя как после пинка в живот. Он зарылся лицом в волосы Ишиды и тихо выдохнул:

— О.

Остаток пути они оба провели в молчании, но Ичиго все время чувствовал, как Ишида прижимается к нему, и так расслабился, что несколько раз чуть было не задремал. Но к тому времени, как они прибыли, выгрузились из поезда и вышли из здания вокзала, он снова занервничал. Они с Ишидой остановились у края тротуара. Ичиго с независимым видом сунул руки в карманы. Ишида смотрел в землю и теребил край свитера.

— Ну… эээ… — пробормотал Ичиго, чувствуя, как бухает сердце в груди, — ты все еще хочешь поехать ко мне домой?

Ишида так и не поднял глаз, но улыбнулся и через несколько секунд шагнул вперед, обхватил его за шею и притянул в поцелуй. И это было единственным ответом, в котором нуждался Ичиго.

### Глава 7

Они едва успели ввалиться в квартиру, как Ичиго толкнул Ишиду к стене. Поездка на такси от вокзала до дома была сущей пыткой — они всю дорогу целовались, и когда пришла пора выбираться из машины, Ичиго ощутил, как сильно у него болят яйца и как неудобно идти, когда шов джинсов впивается в набухший и затвердевший член. К счастью, в гостиной оказалось пусто и темно — скорее всего, Чад решил прогуляться на сон грядущий. Хорошо, если так — Ичиго вовсе не был уверен, что им удастся дотерпеть до спальни.

— Господи, — Ичиго застонал, притиснувшись к Ишиде, и впился ему в рот — грубо, жадно. Когда ему пришлось оторваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он прижался лбом ко лбу Ишиды и закрыл глаза. Ичиго чувствовал себя уставшим, беспомощным, доведенным до точки отчаяния, где такие вещи, как стыд и гордость, оставались лишь смутными воспоминаниями.

— Пожалуйста, Ишида, — шепот вышел хриплым, срывающимся. Ичиго ухватил ладонь Ишиды и прижал к своему паху. — Я умоляю тебя. Буквально умоляю. Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно мне нужно кончить.

— Собственно, у меня есть неплохая идея, — Ишида сжал член Ичиго через плотную ткань джинсов и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы. — Как думаешь, сколько раз за сегодня ты способен кончить? Потому что у меня столько идей, что никак не могу решить, с чего же начать.

— Ишида, ч-черт, я так тебя хочу, что, наверное, кончу столько раз, сколько ты захочешь, — Ичиго застонал, подаваясь бедрами вперед и вжимая болезненно возбужденный член в ладонь Ишиды. У него кружилась голова и подгибались колени — так, словно он долго не спал и еще дольше пил, не просыхая. Не в силах сдержаться, Ичиго принялся нащупывать застежку на джинсах Ишиды. Ичиго вряд ли можно было считать человеком утонченным в какой бы то ни было области, но все же, когда дело доходило до секса, он обычно не оказывался столь прямолинеен и неловок. Но не сейчас, когда Ишида возбуждал его до белой пелены перед глазами, когда все, о чем Ичиго мог думать — это как можно быстрее избавиться от одежды.

— Погоди-ка… — шепнул Ишида и мягко оттолкнул Ичиго. А тот смотрел во все глаза, как Ишида ухватился за низ свитера, стащил его через голову и отбросил в сторону, а потом прислонился к стене и медленно расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах. Подцепил большими пальцами пояс и неторопливо потянул вниз по бедрам, извиваясь так, что у Ичиго подкосились ноги.

— Ты… — Ичиго тяжело дышал, — у меня от тебя крышу сносит. Тебя нужно ограничить законодательно.

Ишида довольно фыркнул и пинком отбросил джинсы в сторону. А потом обвился вокруг Ичиго и прошептал:

— А сейчас по сценарию ты тащишь меня в постель, Куросаки.

Если бы Ичиго был уверен, что ноги не подведут его в самый ответственный момент, то непременно попытался бы отнести Ишиду в спальню на руках. Но сейчас, когда его самого впору было подхватить и нести, потому что ноги не держали, он просто заткнул Ишиде рот привычным — и приятным — способом и спиной вперед потащил его через коридор и гостиную. Когда он приложился лопаткой о косяк двери в спальню, Ишида налетел на него и прижался так сильно, что Ичиго застонал, а потом отстранился с дразнящей улыбкой, проскользнул к кровати и забрался на матрас.

— Черт… — Ичиго шел за ним, словно в трансе. Когда Ишида притянул его в очередной поцелуй, он зарычал и зарылся пальцами в мягкие темные пряди, а Ишида вцепился в застежку его джинсов. Как только их удалось расстегнуть, Ичиго вывернулся из узких штанин и спихнул их с края кровати. Когда ему наконец-то удалось прижаться к Ишиде, кожа к коже, Ичиго совершенно уверился, что вот-вот отдаст концы.

— Куросаки, — Ишида жалобно всхлипнул, когда Ичиго прижался к нему. Их члены терлись друг о друга и Ичиго зарычал, когда почувствовал, как Ишида дрожит в его объятиях.

— Черт, Ишида, — тяжело выдохнул Ичиго и наклонился, чтобы облизать его сосок. — Господи, ты вообще себе представляешь, как меня измучил? Какого черта ты делаешь со мной?

Ишида двигался под ним, уцепившись руками за плечи и обхватив одной ногой за талию. Член Ичиго истекал смазкой так, что животы у обоих уже были мокрыми и скользкими от нее; Ичиго стонал, когда головка его члена касалась теплой кожи Ишиды. О том, чтобы продержаться достаточно долго и по-настоящему трахнуть Ишиду, и речи быть не могло, по крайней мере, не так сразу, но Ичиго хотелось сделать все как можно лучше, так что он подхватил Ишиду под колено так, чтобы тот уже обеими ногами обхватил его, и прикусил кожу на шее, чуть ниже уха.

— Куросаки! — Ишида вздрогнул от укуса и впился ногтями ему в спину.

— Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь, — выдохнул Ичиго, касаясь губами горячей кожи, по-прежнему толкаясь вперед, выгибаясь так, чтобы тереться о член Ишиды и животом, и собственным стояком. — Давай же, кончи для меня…

Ичиго никогда раньше не доводилось быть с мужчиной, потому действовал он исключительно инстинктивно. Судя по реакции Ишиды, инстинкты не подвели — несколько мгновений спустя тот напрягся и еле слышно шепнул:

— Ичиго…

Понимание, что Ишида вот-вот кончит, словно обухом огрело Ичиго по голове, выбив дыхание из легких. Его член, зажатый между их телами, запульсировал, забрызгав кожу спермой. Оргазм был сильным, почти болезненным, и оставил Ичиго дрожащим и задыхающимся. Долю секунды спустя пальцы Ишиды сжались на плечах, и Ичиго почувствовал, как тот выплескивается ему на живот, и так уже перепачканный. От вида Ишиды, скулящего и извивающегося у него в объятиях, у Ичиго кровь закипела в жилах, и он на секунду решил, что сейчас снова кончит. Это ощущение прошло, когда он почувствовал, как Ишида расслабляется под ним. Ичиго удовлетворенно застонал, прижимаясь лбом к дрожащему плечу.

— Это было… — с трудом выговорил Ишида.

— Да, — пробормотал Ичиго. Он поднял голову, все еще чувствуя себя ошеломленным и потерявшим равновесие, и уставился на залитое румянцем лицо Ишиды. Его очки куда-то подевались, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Ичиго поцеловал его, а когда смог оторваться — провел большим пальцем по щеке и выдохнул:

— Ты знаешь, что ты охренительный? И почему я раньше никогда не замечал?

— Потому что ты идиот, — ответил Ишида, улыбаясь знакомой, еле заметной улыбкой. — И хватит подлизываться, Куросаки. На случай, если ты не заметил — я уже в твоей постели.

— Ага, ну да, — негромко отозвался Ичиго, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать шею Ишиды. Еще раз, и еще. Осторожно вылизал ямку между ключицами и спустился ниже, к одному из сосков, прикусывая и вылизывая его, пока Ишида не застонал, тихо и протестующе, и не потянул его за волосы. Ичиго поднял голову, ухмыльнулся и припал губами к другому соску. А когда, немногим позже, он попытался сползти еще ниже, чтобы слизать сперму с живота Ишиды, тот вцепился ему в волосы так, что он поморщился от боли.

— Ты… — Ишида снова тяжело задышал и начал дрожать, — это не обязательно.

Ичиго негромко хмыкнул и потянулся, чтобы оттолкнуть его руку. Когда это не удалось, он закатил глаза и пробормотал:

— Если у меня никогда не было парня, это еще не значит, что я не знаю, какая сперма на вкус. Так что отпусти, а то к утру я останусь лысым.

По телу Ишиды прокатилась заметная волна дрожи. Ичиго расслышал, как тот шепнул что-то вроде «бля-а-адь» и наконец оставил в покое его волосы.

— Ну, так на что это похоже? — негромко спросил Ичиго, принимаясь неторопливо и начисто вылизывать Ишиде живот.

— А? — невнятно ответил тот, поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ичиго. Когда их взгляды встретились, у Ишиды зрачки распахнулись так, что глаза казались черными; он прикусил нижнюю губу.

Ичиго улыбнулся и размашисто, лениво лизнул бедро Ишиды, прежде чем ответить:

— На что похоже — смотреть, как я облизываю тебя? Конечно, это не то же самое, как если бы я слизывал твою сперму со своих пальцев, но…

— Боже мой, — всхлипнул Ишида и уронил голову на подушки.

### Глава 8

>   
>  **3 июля**  
> 
> 
> Сейчас два часа ночи и я только что вернулся домой. Куросаки вечером позвал на пиццу и кино. А потом мы еще проболтали четыре часа кряду. С трудом сдерживался, чтобы не сгрести его в охапку и не начать целовать. Волнуюсь — как бы не стать одним из тех несчастных идиотов, что влюбляются в безнадежных, непробиваемых гетеросексуалов и уламывают тех на типа как отношения вида «один минетик ничего не значит». Просто чтобы быть рядом с ними.
> 
> Думаю, те, кто меня знает, ошибочно предполагают, что мне очень легко сдерживать эмоции. Так вот — это неправда. Я скрываю то, что чувствую, больше по привычке — с таким папашей, как Рюукен, это просто необходимый для выживания навык — но это не значит, что я не чувствую ничего. Иногда мне кажется, что, наоборот, я переживаю происходящее сильней, чем кто-либо вокруг меня, именно потому, что не показываю этого.

Ичиго погладил большим пальцем последнюю строку, перечитал ее снова, взглянул на Ишиду, который, по идее, должен был еще сладко спать, и вздрогнул от удивления, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд, а потом усмехнулся и пробормотал:

— Эй. Давно не спишь? 

— Пару минут, — тихо ответил Ишида. — Не хотел тебе мешать.

— А ты и не мешаешь, — Ичиго нерешительно улыбнулся. По правде говоря, он опасался этого момента — когда они оба проснутся и, находясь в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, будут вынуждены как-то разбираться с тем, что они сделали накануне. Ичиго, например, очень смутно представлял себе, что может случиться между ними дальше — и что он хочет, чтобы случилось. И уж точно не мог гарантировать — хоть уже и знал, что Ишида втайне испытывал к нему более чем дружеские чувства, причем довольно долго — что тот не попытается снова сбежать.

— Ага, сейчас по сценарию мы оба срочно изобретаем причины, по которым я должен немедленно уйти, потом скомканно прощаемся, а потом неделю сидим и таращимся на телефоны в ожидании звонка, так? — спросил Ишида и прикрыл рот рукой, подавляя зевок.

Ичиго удивленно хмыкнул. Конечно, не слишком приятно, что Ишида видит его насквозь, как стеклянного, но, с другой стороны, это очень облегчает общение. Особенно в такие неловкие моменты.

Ишида сел и потянулся. Одеяло скользнуло вниз, к его талии, и Ичиго с трудом удержался от порыва подвинуться поближе и облизать ему живот. Ишида выглядел взъерошенным после секса и сна, на его щеке отпечаталась подушка — в общем, Ичиго готов был поклясться, что никогда в жизни не видел настолько возбуждающего зрелища.

— Куросаки, пожалуйста, давай просто пропустим эту часть обязательной программы, — Ишида развернулся, вынул тетрадь из рук Ичиго и отшвырнул в сторону. Потом забрался к нему на колени, обнял за шею и прижался голой задницей к по-утренне твердому члену, запустил пальцы в волосы Ичиго, наклонил голову так, чтобы их губы соприкасались и прошептал:

— Если не возражаешь, я предпочел бы провести это утро в постели.

— Все будет, — отозвался Ичиго самым серьезным тоном, который только мог организовать, учитывая обстоятельства, — так, как ты захочешь.

Ишида отблагодарил его краткой улыбкой, а потом языком раскрыл губы Ичиго. Тот тихо застонал, коротко скользнул ладонями по бедрам Ишиды и сжал его ягодицы. Накануне ночью они кончали столько раз, что Ичиго уснул с мыслью, что у него еще очень долго не встанет. Но сейчас он мог думать только о том моменте, когда он снова изольется в горячую узкую задницу Ишиды — столько раз, сколько сможет. Еще до обеда.

— Как ты хочешь? — шепнул Ишида, просовывая руку между их телами, чтобы погладить Ичиго по животу. — Хочешь, я тебе отсосу? И дам кончить мне на лицо…

— Боооже, Ишида, — Ичиго застонал и откинул голову. Для человека, столь педантично опрятного и чистоплотного во всех других аспектах своей жизни, Ишида с удивительным энтузиазмом старался сделать секс как можно более грязным — и совершенно незабываемым.

Ишида проворчал в ответ что-то неразборчивое и скользнул вниз, целуя и покусывая грудь и живот Ичиго по пути. Как только он растянулся на животе между бедрами Ичиго, тот протянул руку, чтобы пригладить его волосы, убирая их с лица. Ишида поднял глаза — его взглядом можно было бы плавить камень — и медленно провел кончиком языка по напряженному члену Ичиго.

— Если будешь на меня так смотреть, то твое разрешение кончить на лицо может и не пригодиться, — выдохнул Ичиго.

Ишида рассмеялся — и это прозвучало сексуальней любых слов — и прижался губами к самому кончику его члена.

— Знаешь, когда я вчера сказал, что ты охренительный, то именно это и имел в виду, — пробормотал Ичиго и костяшками пальцев погладил Ишиду по щеке. — И знаешь — ты прав, я чертов тупица, что не заметил этого раньше.

Ишида поднял голову и взглянул ему в глаза, покраснел и сжал губы, прежде чем ответить:

— Заткнись и дай мне сосредоточиться.

Ичиго рассмеялся и показал рукой, мол, рот на замке, но смех перешел в хриплый стон, когда головка его члена погрузилась в теплый рот Ишиды. Он сопротивлялся порыву зажмуриться, чтобы продолжать смотреть, как распухшие губы скользят по его члену, оставляя его блестящим от слюны.

Громкий стук в дверь спальни заставил их обоих дернуться. Зубы Ишиды болезненно царапнули тонкую кожицу члена.

— Ичиго? — позвал Чад.

— Да издевается он, что ли? — буркнул Ичиго и добавил, уже громче:

— Да? Что случилось, Чад?

Голос из-за двери, казалось, звучал стеснительно.

— Здесь кое-кто хочет с тобой поговорить.

Ичиго нахмурился. Он уже слышал этот тон — те несколько раз, когда запирался в своей комнате с девушкой, а Чад, по той или иной причине, вынужден был их прервать. Но когда они с Ишидой вчера добрались до дому, Чада не было, следовательно, знать, что Ичиго не один, он не мог. И только сейчас до Ичиго дошло, что раздеваться они вчера начали еще у входной двери и продолжали по пути через гостиную, так что Чад, скорее всего, не только был в курсе, что Ичиго не один, но и точно знал, кто составляет ему компанию.

Ичиго закрыл лицо руками.

— Кто именно? Ты их знаешь?

— Женщина, — отозвался Чад. И добавил после паузы:

— А еще с ней призрак.

— Призрак? — Ичиго снова нахмурился, проворчал:

— Черт, он что, продолжает раздавать людям мой адрес? — И крикнул:

— Да, хорошо, скажи, что я буду через минуту!

Ишида вздохнул и поднялся на колени. Ичиго ткнул ему пальцем в грудь.

— Обещай мне, что когда мы переговорим с ними и узнаем, чего от нас хотят, то вернемся сюда и продолжим с этого самого места.

Выражение лица Ишиды, если Ичиго не изменило зрение, стало озорным, и он серьезно задумался о том, чтобы вообще никогда не выпускать того из койки.

— Работа всегда на первом месте, да, Куросаки?

— Я ее уже ненавижу, — с тяжелым вздохом отозвался Ичиго, выбираясь из кровати вслед за Ишидой. — Думаю, у меня найдется одолжить тебе что-нибудь из одежды.

— Ну, поскольку вся моя, видимо, осталась на полу в гостиной, это очень своевременное предложение, — Ишида подошел к зеркалу у комода и принялся пальцами распутывать встрепанные волосы.

Ичиго недолго полюбовался на него, прежде чем полезть в шкаф на поиски чистых футболок и джинсов. Он сложил вещи на крышку комода, обхватил Ишиду сзади за талию и поцеловал в шею. Ишида замер, поймав взгляд Ичиго в зеркале, и медленно расслабился, прижавшись к нему спиной. Некоторое время они стояли так, глядя в отражение взглядов друг друга, прежде чем Ичиго, наконец, заговорил:

— У меня никогда раньше не было… в смысле, ничего серьезного.

— А я и не знал, что согласился выйти за тебя замуж, Куросаки, — Ишида глядел весело, но с затаенной осторожностью.

Ичиго закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь внятно сформулировать то, что вертелось у него в голове. Получилось только:

— А сейчас я не хочу, чтобы не было ничего серьезного. Ну и кто мы друг другу после этого?

Лицо Ишиды смягчилось; он повернулся, не разрывая объятий Ичиго, и взглянул ему в глаза, прежде чем наклониться и выдохнуть ему в губы:

— Партнеры.

* * *

>   
>  **29 сентября**  
> 
> 
> Уважаемые записки (которые вовсе не дневник),
> 
> С вами, то есть с тобой было очень интересно и познавательно, но думаю, что пришла пора прощаться. Не то чтобы ты мне не нравился или я считал тебя плохим учителем, но мы больше друг в друге не нуждаемся. Понимаешь, когда Ишида отдал тебя мне, то сделал это потому, что мне нужно было усвоить определенные уроки. Но, по-моему, я их уже усвоил. Во всяком случае, большинство из них. Наверное, ты мог бы рассказать еще множество самых интересных вещей об Ишиде, но лично я предпочту теперь узнать их сам, а не сидеть, уткнувшись в тебя носом. Так что будем считать, что я тебя недостоин, договорились?
> 
> Но если вдруг увидишь Ишиду, передай ему сообщение от меня, хорошо? То есть, может быть, я и мудак после этого, но абсолютно не жалею, что в свое время наткнулся на тебя и полез читать без спросу. И я не собираюсь просить за это прощения. Потому что это все равно, что просить прощения за то, что я узнал, насколько важен для меня Ишида — а об этом я жалеть не собираюсь.
> 
> Всех благ,
> 
> Куросаки Ичиго


End file.
